Akatsuki's Battle Royale
by XThorn
Summary: The Akatsuki are in need of a new member and what better way to see who's the best candidate then to kidnap them and make them all fight to the death. But why does he keep visiting her? Warning:lots of character deaths
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the character associated with it. I will however one day own my own manga you guys just watch this space.

AN: So hi guys I'm back just as promised. Now I know that my last story had a kind of cliché ending but I wanted it to have a happy ending as this story is going to be very, very, very sad so just a word of warning. I've decided to actually make this an Itachi and Sakura pairing as every body seems to want this pairing and not a single other person has voted for any one else so that has now been set in stone. I have to say that I went through a real Battle Royal phase recently were I read the book and watched both films which was what gave me the inspiration to write this story for you guys. I might not be able to update for a while after this one as I am going on holiday soon and wont be able to type, but I will try and get another chapter up after this before I leave but if I can't that's just a word of warning. Don't think I've just abandoned you all. So any way I hope you guys like my new story and as always I want you to review, review, and review. Please and thank you.

Chapter 1

Short pink hair blew around the young medic's heart shaped face as she briskly strolled through the lamp lit streets of Konohagakure. The loose stones on the cobbled streets interrupted the other whys silent night as they crunched under the heel of the kunoichi's standard ninja sandals. Sakura had taken to wearing the heeled ninja sandals not because they were slightly more feminine but because they were good for her posture. Well this was what she told herself, she was after all the best medic in all of the great ninja nations.

At the age of twenty Haruno Sakura had finally managed to surpass the Godaime Hokage in the art of medical nin jutsu's, she did however still have a lot to learn about becoming a better fighter on the battle ground not that she was weak or couldn't hold her own. She had after all managed to kill one of the nine Akatsuki members; and she was the only person alive able to make such an honourable claim. Her fight with Sasori of the red sands had been a wake up call though.

Had Sakura not been a highly skilled medic nin she would have died easily due to the high toxicity in the poisons that coated every weapon the puppet master used. Due to this fact that only her medical skills had kept her alive Sakura had put all of her future training into taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu; and this was beginning to visibly pay off.

The pink haired kunoichi was now able to fight along with the best of them and had recently been assigned her own ANBU team though she still wasn't used to being addressed as 'Taichou'. Naruto was still a better fighter than her but that didn't mean she would stop trying to reach his level. Plus if she ever got depressed that her best friend was a stronger fighter then her she would always go into denial and make up excuses such as "He's only strong because of the Kyubi's chakra".

But still Haruno Sakura new she was a very accomplished woman and that although she may not be the strongest she was defiantly one of the best shinobi of her generation.

As a cold wind dragged it's self through her mess of pink tangles the girl couldn't help but ponder over what the contents of the red scroll, now tightly clutched in her hand, had said. A genin messenger had delivered the scroll from Tsunade to her home earlier that evening before disappearing. However the strange thing was that Sakura had been unable to sense any of the genin's chakra after he had departed that and she had never seen him before. Perhaps he was new and highly skilled? Not that it really mattered.

The Godaime had summoned her to a disused ANBU office just outside the walls of Konoha right by the inner perimeter of the forest. To say that Sakura was surprised by this summoning was a little bit of an understatement as she just couldn't fathom why Tsunade would hold a meeting in that building. What was wrong with the Hokage's tower? Wouldn't one of the currently in use ANBU buildings be better suited? Perhaps what ever information the slug princess had to divulge with her most prized pupil was so top secret that she couldn't run the risk of it being over heard and so that was why she had chosen such a secluded place to congregate. What ever the reason the pink haired kunoichi was sure to find out once she had reached her given destination.

As Sakura edged her way past the gates, after having shown her pass to the gate guards to allow her access to the outside world, she noticed Gaara making his way towards the woods in a similar direction that she was going. Deciding to have some one to talk to for the short journey rather then spend the walk alone in the dark and silence Sakura called out "Gaara-san wait up. Where are you off to?"

The crimson haired man turned back towards his pink haired friend with his usual expressionless façade as he waited for her to catch up to him as she quickly jogged to his side. Deciding that it would be acceptable to reply the empty Shikaku container began to answer "I was summoned by Tsunade-sama" and as if to affirm this fact he held up a red scroll in his left hand.

After observing the Sand nin's scroll for a brief moment Sakura noticed something "Hey that's the same as the scroll I was given hmm that's odd. Did a weird genin give it to you that you couldn't detect afterwards?"

Stopping in his tracks the Kazekage turned to the side to face the girl fully and replied with a slight cautiousness in his tone of voice "Yes actually. I did not know Konoha had such high quality genin"

Putting her index finger just below her bottom lip and resting it slightly on her chin, creating a thinking pose, Sakura began "We don't to be honest with you. The only thing I can think of is that perhaps he's been training especially hard for the up coming chunin exams"

Lowering his head slightly in acknowledgment the red head continued with the theory "Perhaps his team has failed him in the past stopping him from progressing onto the chunin ranks? Although he did seen rather overly joyous about successfully delivering a mere scroll; he even claimed to be a _good boy_"

Continuing to walk forward in there short trek Sakura mumbled rather to herself "Yeh that's true". And this seemed to officially end their discussion on the matter.

Plodding on for another minute or so in total silence Sakura began a new avenue for conversation "So Kazekage-sama what brings you all the way out here to Konohagakure? Shouldn't you be holed up in an office in Suna some were?"

Giving the girl a side ways glance Gaara responded "The rest of the council are doing all my duties for the next few days or so until I return. I had a family mater to deal with"

A knowing smirk spread across her face as the young medic nin put a slight spring into her step "And this _family matter _wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that Shikamaru-san proposed to Temari-san last week now would it?"

Gaara merely straightened his back further before he began poking at some grains of sand that rested on the inside of his up turned palm "Me and Kankuro had no choice but to come. We needed to give Nara-san the older brother speech"

At this a confused expression graced the girls heart shape face as she thought over what the boy before her had just said. Looking at it from all different angels Sakura still couldn't make sense of her friends words and decided to a little bit more digging around for information to try make matters more clear "But Temari-san is older then both of you. How can you give an older brother speech?"

Lowing his voice an octave or two the Kazekage coughed lightly, clearly uncomfortable with this topic of discussion, before he continued "We gave our speech but included a bit more violence in our threats to make up for the fact that Temari is our elder sister"

Noticing her friends blatant discomfort when talking about _losing _his older sister Sakura decided to tactfully drop the subject before she wound him up or offended him in some way. And so the rest of the five minute walk was done in silence all bar the chirping crickets and snapping twigs beneath their feet.

Once the run down building came into view Sakura was slightly surprised by the noise that was coming out of the building. Were they having a party? What ever the reason, the lights were on and the front entrance door was wide open and so the pair began to walk inside the building. But just before Sakura set foot inside she expanded her senses and did a quick scan of the area to check for any chakras or anything out of place; something just didn't feel right, her gut instinct was telling her to run and her instincts are rarely wrong. But she had been summoned by the Godaime Hokage herself, Sakura could not very well say she had ran away from the summoning because she had a _feeling _that something bad was going to happen. Perhaps her instincts were merely warning her that she was about to get a really tiresome mission of some description; that would, after all, make more sense.

Deciding not to dwell on these thoughts any more as the pink haired medic's second scan came up negative for anything out of the ordinary the young kunoichi walked inside the lit up dilapidated building, but she made sure to leave the door wide open.

Turning her attention back to the occupants of the room Sakura was shocked by the number of people that had clearly been summoned by Tsunade as they all held the same red scroll in their hand as Sakura held in hers. This did nothing to stop the torrent of negative thoughts and the nauseous feeling of foreboding that had placed its self deep in the pit of her stomach. The small entrance room was packed with ninja who on second glance Sakura recognised. All of team Kakashi was their except for their lazy pervert of a sensei, team Kurenai was there also expect for their Kunoichi sensei, team Asuma, to, was their but void of the chain smoker they called their sensei, team Gai was present as well but Kakashi's flamboyant rival was no were to be seen. The three sand siblings also stood amongst the large crowd.

No one else was there, just this large group of friends. If there had been drinks and music it could have almost been called a party. But the hallowing feeling of the inevitable doom that Sakura faced kept pressing down on her and she could not shake it off. Looking around she spotted Shikamaru not to far way and so she made her way over towards him as she pushed her way through the cramped crowd and apologised for stepping on Ino's freshly pedicured toes. Shikamaru was the smartest shinobi of his generation, not that Sakura couldn't beat him at a game of shogi here and there, and was sure to know what was going on.

Raising a hand in greeting Sakura immediately began her questions feeling that there was no time to lose "Shikamaru-san do you know why Tsunade-shisou summoned so many of us here?"

Shaking his head from side to side to indicate that no he did not know what the Hokage was up to in his usual lazy manner, he began to light up a cigarette, a nasty habit he had picked up from his teacher. Deciding it was best to press on rather then wait for a verbal response Sakura went on "Is there no other space? Do the doors at the far end of the room not open to some were else? I mean it is a little claustrophobic in here with only one open door and no windows" and just to make sure she was right the medic nin turned around and sure enough the metal door still hung wide open.

Throwing the used match to the floor and stomping down on it with the heel of his ninja sandal so as to stop it from setting anything on fire, the lazy Nara drew in a deep breath of tobacco before exhaling it out into the air. Twiddling with the cigarette between his fingers Shikamaru answered "Their all locked and I don't think the Hokage would be best pleased to find that we had smashed down the doors just so we could have a little bit of extra room"

Nodding her head in understanding and agreement Sakura pressed on "But this just doesn't feel right. Something's wrong I just know it. I mean for a start why would Tsunade-sama summon so many of us here, why not the Hokage's tower?"

Taking another drag from his roll of tobacco before answering the shadow manipulator pondered on his answer before he responded "Something about this whole thing just doesn't sit right with me but I can't figure out what at the moment it's too troublesome"

Closing her eyes and shaking her head at the disbelief she felt towards her comrade's typical laziness, Sakura was suddenly washed over by a feeling of sheer exhaustion. She hadn't felt tired before, no she had been energetic and happy if not a little pessimistic. So what had brought on this sudden tiredness that she felt?

Almost having to pry her eyes open Sakura took in her surroundings once more and just in time to see Naruto drop to the floor with drool slowly making it's way from the corner of his mouth down his face as snores began to echo out of his throat as an alarmingly loud noise, typical Naruto. Looking around further Sakura noticed more and and more of her friends slumped down on the floor and led on top of each other fast asleep. That or they were in the same predicament as her and trying to fight to stay conscious. What the hell was happening?

The pink haired medic turned towards the open door ready to run out into the cold evening air and try and wake herself up only to notice something utterly horrifying; the door was shut with a large metal lock bolting the door shut from the inside. When had that happened? Staggering towards the door with some of her last remaining energy, Sakura noticed a slight chakra resonance left in front of the large rectangle block of metal. Reaching out and touching the door whilst focusing on the light chakra that hung in the air around the door, the pink haired medic realised why the chakra was there. Some malicious little sod had put a genjutsu on the door earlier, obviously to make it appear to be open. If Sakura was to guess then she would probably say that it had been shut and locked after she and Gaara had entered this _cell. _But why was every one around her dropping like flies fast asleep.

Leaning her back against the door for support Sakura scanned the room with hooded eyes. It would be pointless to try and brake the lock with her inhuman strength now as she was just too wiped to even try and summon her chakra let alone control it evenly to wrench the door from it's hinges.

Only one or two of her friends were still standing and all of them were about to pass out as well by the looks of things. Just as Sakura was about to succumb to the dark embrace of sleep she noticed a tall lone figure stood in the far right corner of the room with a piece of fabric with little vents stitched into it tied around their lower face covering their nose and mouth but leaving the eyes exposed.

But this wasn't what sent Sakura into a disturbed sleep; no it was the fact that she recognised the cloak that the raven haired man with familiar red eyes, was wearing. An embroidered red cloud with a white lining stood proudly against the black fabric it was attached to. This was a set up by the Akatsuki.

The last of her friends slammed into the concrete floor far into the world of dreams. Sakura merely stared at the man as he starred right back at her clearly unaffected by the gas that had been so obviously in hindsight leaked into the room.

A deep but muffled voice came from the man as the woman's vision began to blur signalling that she was coming to the end of her ability to stay awake "Sleep now, love"

As she fell to her knees and collapsed forwards Sakura did not feel any impact from the ground and instead felt a pair of warm arms catch her and gently rest her down onto the cold and hard floor.

With her eyes shut Sakura just managed to get out one word before she passed out into the oblivion.

"Damn"

OOO

15 shinobi remaining

AN: So there you are every one the first chapter is all done and dusted I hope you liked it. And just a word of warning in case you hadn't already realised this there are going to be a lot of character deaths in this story so just to let you know in advanced so you can't have a go at me for killing a character you know and love as it's all part of the plot line. I'm probably going to stick my gorier style of writing that I experimented with at the end of my last story as you guys seemed to like it. So any way in the next chapter is when it's all going to kick off but like I said before I don't know when I'll be able to up-date my next chapter as I'm going to be very busy being on holiday and university hunting as well as all the summer home work my teachers have set me. So until then review, review and review again.

Until the next chapter

XThorn

P.S. This chapter has not been BETA'ed so please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors as I'm not that entirely good at spelling and such but any why please forgive any mistakes, please and thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters affiliated with that particular franchise. But if I steal ever single Naruto item in the world and wrote my name on all of it I could then claim that Naruto is all mine, ha-ha.

AN: Hello there my loyal readers I'm back with a chapter just for you before I fly off to a sunnier country then this one and spend a whole two weeks relaxed around the side of a swimming pool with a glass of coke in one hand and my animie playlist in the other. I thought that seeing as how I had a few reviews I would be nice and get another chapter out for you guys before I left but this is it you wont be getting another one before I go away so you might have a little bit of a wait until my next update just to warn you all. Also I would have gotten this one out earlier but I was busy doing summer course work but at least I got most of it done now so there's not much left for when I get back from my holiday. Any way I hope you guys like this chapter just as much as you liked the last one. And remember review, review, review that is the only reason I write after all so that I can read all your comments so review.

* * *

Chapter 2

A pounding pain in her right temple. That was the first thing that registered in Haruno Sakura's mind as the effects of the sleeping gas began to wane. A groggy sensation slowly ebbed at her conscious as the pink haired medic tried desperately to open her eyes only to fail horribly. Deciding that the best course of action would be to heal the nausea that she was feeling Sakura fumbled around with the arm that she wasn't lead and trapping behind her back, and placed the limb onto her stomach. Summoning forth the dregs of her chakra Sakura attempted to focus and channel out her chakra in order to perform the correct medical jutsu only to find that she could not.

Sakura frantically searched her entire system and body for her chakra reserves but found none. The only chakra that the young medic was able to find was the chakra that kept her alive and she was not even going to contemplate using that to get rid of this hang over feeling that was bouncing around inside her head, it was not at all worth dying for. But were had her chakra gone?

Calming herself down and trying desperately not to panic Sakura began to think of were she could be and as she was unable to use her eye sight due to the heaviness of her eye lids, Sakura began to use her other senses.

Sakura took in a deep breath through her nose and began to asses what she found. A slightly slat tang tainted the air which perhaps indicated that she was near the sea. However after remaining silent for a while the young Kunoichi was unable to hear any waves crashing ashore or into any rocks and cliffs. Perhaps she was in land with the sea close by; perhaps the sea was just calm and tranquil as the woman could also not hear the tell tale bellowing of the wind which would most likely cause roaring waves.

The feeling of the ground on which Sakura rested upon was hard and cold but it had a slimy substance splattered hear and there which juxtaposed against the rest of the floor which seemed to be harsh as it scratched against her skin, but it did not manage to break it. From the feeling of the ground and not knowing what the slick substance that littered the floor was Sakura was not even going to contemplate using her sense of taste to distinguish were she was currently being held hostage. Although, with some mild relief, Haruno realised she was not bound or hand cuffed in any way shape or form, she could at least take comfort in the knowledge that she could freely move around.

Trying again Sakura began to push her weighted lids open to take in the view around as she shifted her body to release her imprisoned arm from behind her as the pins and needles sensation steadily grew worse and worse.

Once Sakura was secure in the fact that she would not fall asleep again she looked around herself and noticed that other body's covered the concrete floor that she now led against. Panic began to quickly eat away at her insides as she realised that those _bodies _were of her friends that had also be so say summoned by the Godaime Hokage. Honestly how stupid had she been to blindly accept that the summoning was from Tsunade-shisou. In hind sight it was painfully clear that it was all a clever ruse to trap and disarm the young shinobi, how could she have been so thick headed. But now was not the time for that, for all she knew her friends that lay still on the cold floor could be dead.

Pushing her upper body up off of the ground and resting herself on her lower arms and elbows Sakura went into medic mode and began to quickly scan each and every individual that lay still in the dark room with her. After a few minutes the pink haired medic released a shaky breath of relieve that she had not realised she had been holding. Each of her friends chests were still rising and falling which clearly indicated to any one that they were still alive and well, for the most part.

Taking in her surroundings the young woman discovered that she was in a room similar to Ibiki's interrogation room back in Konohagakure. A single low watt bulb hung limply from a thin black wire that disappeared into the ceiling. This was, unfortunately, the only light source for this dank room as it contained no windows and the heavily bolted door in the far corner of the small room let in no light from any cracks which also indicated just how secure the door was. No one was getting out of this room unless they were let out by the captives.

Resting her head back against the black painted walls to her left she waited for her friends to awaken as she had and focused her vision on the metal glint of the door and nothing else. Sakura tried not to stare or even see the red and crimson smears that coated a large portion of the room as it was now clear as to what the slick feeling she had felt on the floor had been earlier. Obviously this room had been used in the purpose in which it had been built for. In all honestly there was so much blood, fresh and old, that the skilled medic nin was surprised that she could not smell the distinct coppery smell that usually clung to the crimson liquid.

Slowly one by one, Sakura's friends began to rouse from their forced sleep and started to mutter among them selves. An hour it had taken for all of her friends to become animated again and hour it had taken for their captives to show themselves.

A low clunking noise could be heard silencing everyone that resided with in the dimly lit room as all fifteen shinobi turned their attention to the slowly opening heavy metal door. As the un-oiled hinges of the door screeched in protest light began to pour in from the well lit hall way out side which currently held the silhouettes of their captors.

Slowly the elite walked in greeted by stares of horror and disgust as eight Akatsuki members marched into the room and turned to look at their current hostages. An orange haired man with many piercings adorning his face stepped forward from the middle of the procession and stared down at the younger shinobi with his ringed eyes.

After giving each of them a hard and long stare he opened his mouth and words began to flow out in a deep monotonous voice "You fifteen shinobi have been dubbed the best of your generation and so we have selected you for our own means. However only one of you is needed by us and so the rest of you will be disposed of accordingly. Welcome to hell"

A man clad in an orange jump suit jumped up and balanced unsteadily on his feet as he pointed an accusing finger at the leader of the Akatsuki and began to practically scream "You ass! Do you honestly think any of us will help you murderers?"

All eyes turned towards the loud mouth and a pale shaky hand began to tug on to his trouser leg "N-Naruto-kun don't a-a-anger them. J-j-just s-sit down before t-they t-try and take the k-kyubi"

Releasing a sigh Sakura tried to put her pale eyed friend at ease "Don't worry Hinata-san they won't take the Kyubi from Naruto because they can't any more. Am I right?"

All eyes spun towards the man they knew to be called Pein waiting on batted breath for affirmation of what Sakura had said "You know too much girl"

Placing on a calm façade on the outside and screaming in fear on the inside she answered "Being the Hokage's apprentice has its advantages" turning towards her friends she elaborated "The statue that they used to house the jinchurki's was ancient and unstable and so as they tour out more of the beasts and placed them inside it the strain on the old stone gradually began to build until it was too much and it imploded on it's self taking all the demon's sealed inside with it. So now they have no means to take any more hosts and capture the nine tails Naruto-san. For the last year or so no one has been able to find any recent activity from the Akatsuki and so Konoha believed that they had disbanded or died from the statues destruction; but apparently not"

Pein narrowed his eyes at the knowledge that the girl held but pressed on with the matter at hand "Indeed. We are however in need of new members and as you are said to be the best one of you shall take Sasori-san's place"

Deidara then felt it would be appropriate to spit at Sakura and snarl out "Yeh thanks to that bitch there un"

The blonde was quickly slapped across the back of the head by Kisame and told to hold his tongue lest he wish to have all three cut off and burned with out being reattached or replaced. This effectively silenced the blonde but did not stop him from constantly throwing deathly evil glares at the pink haired medic who had killed his art loving partner.

Turning back to the matter at hand the orange haired man pressed on "As we only have need for one of you we have come up with a way to eliminate the weak from the strong until only one of you is left" he then signalled to the wall behind him with his head at which time Hidan, whilst muttering a number of profanities under his breath about always having to be the lap dog, began to write each of the fifteen captives name's in white chalk in stark contrast to the black paint against the wall. As the names continued on down the wall alphabetically Pein returned to the mater of explaining what was to happen "You will each be given a bag containing a map, compass, pen, three bottles of water, one loaf of bread and a single weapon. This weapon will vary from bag to bag so pray that you get lucky or you may find yourself dead quicker than you would think. As I read your name out in alphabetical order you will be given a bag at which point you will immediately leave this building, after a one minute interval I shall read out the next name and you will proceed accordingly"

Before Pein could continue his explanation an angered Uchiha stood and glared at his elder brother with nothing but hate in his eyes "Itachi you die here"

As his friends screamed for him to stop Sasuke began to charge at the elder Uchiha who merely stood and watched as his younger sibling quickly approached him. Suddenly Sasuke began to falter and fell on his side with eyes wide open but still holding the hate and malice he felt. No one could under stand what had happened until they saw the younger Uchiha's face. A red trail slowly began to run down the avengers face until it veered off course and went into his open eye turning it crimson once more. As his friends searched for the source of the blood's trail they were horrified by what they found.

A kunai handle was now protruding from the Uchiha's forehead killing him instantly. Pein's voice cracked like a whip as he asserted his authority "If I have one more interruption you will end up just as he did. Now then, you will all be put against each other and so once you have all fought to the death and only one of you remains that survivor will then become a member of the Akatsuki organisation and will also be aloud to keep their life. Now any questions before we begin?"

How? How could Sasuke have died so easily had he really been that blinded by his rage that he had failed to notice the oncoming kunai? But still Sasuke had been one of the strongest shinobi in this room, how could he have been killed so easily? And how could that man, that stupid orange haired man, have just brushed aside the fact that he had killed Sasuke as if he was nothing more than an annoying fly that would not go away? This was not right.

Gaara raised his hand and once he had been graced a nod of approval he asked "You can not force us to fight and we will not, so what will happen when none of us kills anyone?"

Tilting his head to the side slightly he looked at Gaara as if he could not believe the mans naivety "There are those among you Kazekage-san that will kill their friends in order to remain alive, and to aid them every time the clock strikes six o'clock, be it in the morning or evening, two new areas on this island, home to one of our many hidden bases, will be exploded by Deidara-san's bombs. You will also not be able to go back into these sections of land as the ground will be teaming with land mines. This will keep you all moving so you can not hide for long. You will be able to mark of these new _forbidden_ areas on your maps. This base will also become a forbidden zone the minute you have all left. A list of the dead in each of the time phases will also be given so that you know who's left. To give you these announcements you will each receive a new paper bird from Konan-san with these details written on there"

Kisame then re adjusted his sword on his back and made his way out of the room whilst Pein continued "Escape is also pointless as Kisame-san will be patrolling the sea surrounding the island and Zetzu-san will be covering the land and will be eating all of the dead corpses as well. And as an extra precaution you have all had your chakra taken so that you will not have any for the next three days. You have also had all your weapons removed so you will only have the weapon that we supply you with inside you bag. Three days is also the time limit for this little _contest_ after that time period if there is more than one of you left alive then we shall enter the battle field and kill you all off one by one until only one of you is left. But we hope it will not come down to that"

At this moment Kisame re-entered the room with a cart full of bags and smiled wickedly at all the younger shinobi sat on the floor before him and chuckled before he said "When your names called out grab a bag and go"

Pein then called out leaving no room for argument "Aburame Shino"

The bug user silently stood picked up a bag and left with out so much as looking at any of his friends and team mates. This immediately set the young shinobi on high alert. Were people really going to kill each other off? That was just in humane they were all close friends how could they be expected to kill those people closest to them? Then again this was the Akatsuki they were talking about they didn't know the meaning of the word humane. This entire situation was completely in the Akatsuki's nature. It was truly sickening.

The next name was said and followed by a quick in take of breath "Akimichi Choji"

Sakura shut her eyes and tried not to show the panic she was feeling. She was so worried for her friends rather than herself. The next time she might see them they could be staring at her with unseeing eyes, she wouldn't be able to take that she'd go mad from the pain of it. She may be a ninja of Konoha but this was not a normal situation this wasn't just a life or death situation this was a you or them situation.

"Sakura Haruno"

The pink haired kunoichi squeezed her eyes shut tighter and ignored her name if she ignored it for long enough maybe she'd wake up from this nightmare and never have to deal with this harsh reality. She would wake up and go have breakfast with Naruto at Ichiraku and then she'd go to work at the hospital. She might even go have lunch with Shizune; she'd been meaning to see her for a while now.

A thump brought Sakura crashing back to reality as she was pulled to her feet with a bag roughly pushed into her arms. As the pink haired medic opened her eyes she saw the older Uchiha stared back at her with an emotionless face "Your bag"

Looking down at the floor with a forlorn façade she slowly trudged through the crowd that her friends made up and headed towards the door and muttered "So it seems"

Before she could make it out the door the male voice of Hidan stopped her in her tracks "You'd better bloody win Haruno I've got a lot of money riding on you"

Standing their in disbelieve she stared at the man shocked "What?"

Snorting and folding his arms he sneered "You're meant to be smart aren't you? You're favourite to win; after all you killed one of us"

Before she could retort Itachi stepped in front of her and silently whispered so that only she could hear "Please just go love"

Completely confused and emotionally spent Sakura did as instructed whilst her brain tried to sort out this emotional break down she was currently feeling. And as things began to clear in her head as she walked down the hall she thought one the most inappropriate things, considering the situation she was currently in.

Did he just call me love?

OOO

14 shinobi remaining

* * *

AN: We there you go folks and if you thought I wouldn't kill off any of the main characters I hope that, that answers your question. Mind you I've always hated Sasuke. I don't know why but he's just so annoying so I thought hey lets kill him first. So from now on there's most likely to be one death per chapter but then again there might be a gap every now and then for a little bit of romance. So every one get your tissues ready for some crying. Review, review and review please and thank you. Review.

Until the next chapter

XThorn

P.S. Once again this wasn't BETA'ed so please forgive any spelling or grammatical mistakes. Thankyou


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Whilst I sit here typing away and sipping on a steaming hot cup of tea I must remember to remind you all that I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with Naruto. I do however own this story so ha, at least I own something on here.

AN: Hey guess what you lucky people my plans for today were cancelled and so I thought how can I fight off my utter boredom? And that's when it hit me, I could write another chapter for my lovely little readers out there. So here you go from me to you a brand new chapter written and uploaded about three weeks earlier than planned. If I happen to get another free day I will write you guys another chapter but I doubt that I will what with my holiday coming up, which I still haven't packed for, school work and my birthday is also coming up. So yes I shall try and get another chapter out earlier to you guys but just a word of warning you might have to wait about another three or four weeks for it to come out. So if you start to think I'm not uploading because I've given up on this story, you're wrong it's just were I'm so busy at the moment. So any way I'm glad you all like my new story thus far and have been reviewing I'm really, really happy about that as I can safely say that if you guys had not been reviewing my works then I defiantly would have stopped writing a long time ago. So any way as always please review, review and review again.

* * *

Chapter 3

Dark and cold. Why did everything have to be dark and cold in this twisted _game_?

Haruno Sakura sat curled up in a tight ball on the damp floor at the back of a small dirt cave. Her Akatsuki supplied bag lay unopened by the side of her feet. She dared not to open for fear of what she might find. The young medic nin didn't want to open the bag to even get out her supplied bottle of water to try and quench her thirst, for fear that her eyes might stray and land upon her _weapon_. Sakura believed that if she actually saw the offending item then this entire situation would become all the more real.

She couldn't even contemplate killing her friends. Sakura was medic nin she healed her friends, she saved their lives she didn't take them away for some demented type of _sport_. To think that if she participated she would be staring down at her friend's lifeless bodies riddled with rig amortise whilst she held her blood stained hands above them. The mere image in her mind was enough to send the kunoichi desperately hurtling towards the mouth of the cave as she retched up the contents of her stomach and spilled it onto the forests floor.

Clutching her stomach as she rested her body against the inside of the cave Sakura desperately pushed all thoughts of her friend's mangled corpses out of her mind and tried repeatedly to calm down. Whilst she inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled Sakura began to think of how she had managed to become hovelled up in this filthy hole.

After she had vacated the Akatsuki's base she had stood stock still in front of the buildings entrance whilst she tied to process everything that had happened to her. It was evening out side which would make this an ideal time to hide as the veil of night would help to shield her from murderous eyes. But should she wait for some of her friends to come out? People she could really trust like Naruto?

Going through the alphabetical order in her head the pink haired kunoichi realised that it just would not be a feasible plan to wait for Naruto as his surname was Uzumaki and so he would be one of the last to leave the prison inside. The next person to evacuate the building behind though would be Hyuga Hinata. Sakura could almost whole heartedly trust Hinata, the shy kunoichi was one of her best friends and she would never betray anyone.

Sakura, still clutching at her given bag as if it were a life line, sat down on the concrete steps that led from the re-enforced door down to the muddied ground and waited until the minute or so would pass and her friend would come out as well. The girl had not been sat down for twenty seconds before she saw a dark silhouette dancing around in the shadows by a thicket only twenty meters in front of her. Clearly this person was trying to sneak up on her but was apparently inept due to their lack of chakra. Sakura could understand how it might be difficult to be completely silent and to blend in with an unfamiliar environment with out the reassurance of chakra; however this thought didn't really appeal to her sane mind at that moment in time no she was more concerned about the fact that she could see the moon's rays bouncing off of thin spikes of metal. The shadowed shinobi was armed; he was going to attack her.

Even in the face of battle Sakura would not knowingly harm her friend even if they attacked her and so she did the most natural thing one could do with out mulling over the situation at hand. She ran. She ran for her life and sped off as fast as her slim long legs could carry her. As Sakura breached the green belt of the forest she heard the heavy door being forced open behind her and though she knew she could not turn around and get her friend to come with her due to the armed traitor that awaited her in the darkness she did, however, give her friend the only help she could as she screamed out at the top of her voice "RUN HINATA"

So desperate was she to make her friend run away to safety that she even forwent the suffix at the end of Hinata's name. Whether or not the Hyuga heiress managed to escape Sakura did not know as she had already run off too far into the unknown to be able to hear any sounds or noises made by the front of that vile building.

And so Sakura had continued to run and run for what must have been an hour straight, before she came across the little cavern that she now found herself to be residing in. And in an attempt to try and make some sort of warning mechanism, should any one try and approach her little hole, she had collected and scattered dried or dead leaves along with brittle twigs around the perimeter of her cave so that when some one came near her hide away they would make a noise which would alert Sakura to the intruder and give her enough time to make a quick escape as she would other whys find her self trapped in the cave as there was, unfortunately, only one entrance and exit.

As Sakura turned around and trudged back towards her bag she grabbed it and began to roughly pull at the zip in a desperate attempt to get out her bottle of water. She could not take it any longer she needed to quench the burning thirst that raged at the back of her throat as well was to swill out the putrid taste of vomit from her mouth.

Refusing to look directly in the black canvas bag the pink haired medic blindly, yet gingerly in case she should come across a sharp object as her weapon and cut herself which would be a big problem as she could not heal herself without chakra and the wound could become infected, felt around inside until her hand grasped hold of a cool plastic bottle which she immediately yanked out. Breaking the seal and twisting the lid off in quick succession Sakura proceeded to chug back the fresh bottled water until she was sated. Bring the bottle down and looking at its transparent contents the kunoichi saw that she had managed to drink half the bottle already; that would not do. If Sakura planned to come up with a means of escape then she would need to conserve as much water as she could and so from now on she would have to ration what she ate and drank as she had no idea when she would be able to get her hands on more of the cool elixir.

With her thoughts still lingering on Hinata Sakura calculated in her head that by now every one should have left the Akatsuki's base and would now be wondering around the island aimlessly. But were any of them already dead? Sakura didn't like to think that any of her friends would try to kill each other but after the incident with the shadowed figure she wasn't quite so sure any more. However Sakura knew that no one would take their own life to remove the pressure from this little completion, her friends were much too strong willed to give in like that.

Turning her thoughts around onto a slightly less depressing topic Sakura began to think about all the people she would trust her life with should she meet any one during this game. As the young kunoichi didn't know which of the two before her had tried to attack her the beautiful Haruno decided that the most intelligent thing to do would be to not trust Shino or Choji as one of them was clearly up for participating in this twisted sport. Sakura had been the third person to leave the interrogation room and Hinata had followed her after that. She had already decided that she could trust the pale eyed Hyuga as she was one of her closest friends and the purple haired girl would be much too worried about her own life to ever contemplate murdering her friends.

Hyuga Neji would have been the next to leave that hell hole. Sakura liked to think that she could trust Neji but she knew deep down that were she to team up with the elder Byakugan wielder then she would constantly be on edge in case he should revert back to his old ways and slit her throat in her sleep claiming it was his destiny to win.

Shuddering at that depressing thought Sakura went through the list in her head whilst she spun her water bottle around in her left hand with one knee bent up as she rested her other arm on it. Next to leave would have been Inuzuka Kiba. Poor Kiba, Akamaru had not been in the room with every body else and so it would appear that he was either being held captive till the end of the three days or he was dead. With this being the Akatsuki they were dealing with it was most likely the latter. Due to this situation Sakura suspected that Kiba would be in a fit of continuous rage that would drive him to killing any one that should say a single word out of place towards him. And for this reason Sakura decided that she could not trust the unstable dog nin, which only added to her deepening depression.

Hoping that she would be able to trust the next person Sakura thought back through her friend's names and realised that the next person to have left would have been Nara Shikamaru. Feeling her heart lighten at the mere thought of his name Sakura knew with out a shadow of a doubt that she could trust her Shoji playing partner. Shikamaru was the smartest shinobi of their generation and would already be making a plan of action to escape. Plus he had Temari to think about. The shadow manipulator was absolutely besotted with the sand nin and so she knew that he would do what ever it took for him to keep his fiancé alive, which would mean that he would only attack those who he felt posed a threat to Temari and what with Sakura being one of the sand females best friends she knew Shikamaru would not attack her.

Following Shikamaru would have been Rock Lee. Oh yes there was another person Sakura could trust. Lee would never kill a friend even if they would attack him, the taijutsu expert would probably just cry out about how the traitor should remember his youthful ways and stop their un-youthful fight. Yes Sakura could trust Lee.

The next person to enter the battle field was Ten-Ten. The weapons mistress would defiantly be a formidable opponent as with every one only being given one weapon she would know how to handle what she was given better then any one else. However after seeing how the brunette reacted to the stress of even low levelled genjutsus, Sakura was worried that the emotional strain of this game would be to much for her friend and that Ten-Ten would not only crack but could also loose her sanity, if only for a little while. For this reason Sakura regretfully decided that if she could avoid running into her friend then she would.

Sabaku no Gaara was next and again Sakura immediately thought no. Gaara's past worried Sakura too much. She had seen how much of a ruthless killer the man could be and truth be told no matter how well she hid it the man would scare her. If perhaps Temari was with him she might be able to trust the crimson haired shinobi as his elder sister seemed to have a calming effect over him, especially ever since he lost the Shikaku to the Akatsuki. But should the two siblings not be together Sakura decided to be weary of the Kazekage.

Sabaku no Kankuro would have followed his younger brother which didn't set much faith in the pink haired woman's heart. She barely knew Kankuro, hell she knew Gaara better then she knew the puppeteer. She supposed she should trust him as she had no reason to doubt him but she didn't know his character, she didn't know how he would react to the situation they all found themselves in. And so Sakura, again with a heavy heart listed off another person she would try to avoid.

Next, one of her best friends, Sabaku no Temari. Sakura didn't even need to ponder on this name she knew the answer. She would trust Temari with her life and in this particular situation that was exactly the sort of person she needed to find, although truth be told Sakura would like to find any one even if she didn't reveal herself to them just to know that some of her friends were still alive and kicking.

The heavy feeling that the young Haruno thought she had managed to forget suddenly came rushing back at the thought of her fallen friend and team mate Uchiha Sasuke. Of course Sasuke had been a pompous ass most times but he was still part of team seven and the mere thought of him alone with _them_ sickened her. She didn't know what they would do to his body and she didn't like to think about it, but she did try and take some small comfort in the fact that what ever they did it would be better then what ever that snake Orochimaru would have done had Sasuke decided to go with him when they were still young and participating in the chunin exam. With a heavy sigh the pink haired medic voiced out loud "I guess you never did avenge your clan huh Sasuke-kun?"

Tipping her head back against the caves wall Sakura sat and listened to the silence void of any thoughts in her head, almost as if she were waiting for his reply. After a moment of morning her friend Sakura racked her brains until she found the next name she was looking for and couldn't help but smile when she realised who it was.

Did she even need to think about it? Of course not, Naruto was like a brother to her and she a sister to him. They could never kill each other Sakura knew for a fact that she would much rather end her own life then to end that of Konoha's biggest knuckle head. Should Sakura be blessed enough to find her hearts brother then she was sure that she would jump and scream for joy.

The final person on the list was Yamanaka Ino. Ino was not the strongest fight and would more then likely latch onto the first person she saw with out even thinking about the consequences. Ino would be harmless even if she had a weapon Sakura knew that should she be attacked by the blonde the pinket could defeat her hands down with out even being armed.

Placing the lid back onto the bottle and then haphazardly throwing it back into her bag Sakura forgot to avert her eyes as they strayed to the side and she saw her weapon lying there on it's side as if mocking her for her weakness and curiosity.

A large glass jar with a small spout block off by a cork stopper laid there proudly exhibiting its contents for all to see. A number of small blue spherical pills filled the jar and there was just enough inside to last the entire three days so long as she did not waste them and only used them as needed. Sakura's eyes widened as she realised what the thirty or so pills trapped inside were; they were chakra pills. This had to be one of the best weapons available as she could take some and be able to use her jutsu's to defend herself. This was perfect, if she found any of her friends injured then she would now be able to heal them.

Pulling out the glass container she popped out the cork and grabbed two pills before re-corking the jar and putting it back safely in her bag. As Sakura chewed on the two pills in her mouth she couldn't help but to believe her luck. But half way through that thought she realised that she had not picked that bag. No, she had been given that bag by the same person that called her 'love'. What was wrong with the older Uchiha? Was he sick?

The pale skinned medic sighed in resignation as she failed to realise what had caused the Uchiha weasel to act so gentle and kind towards her. Deciding that the chakra pills would take better effect quicker if she were to sleep Sakura closed her tired eyes and drifted slowly into a light slumber unaware of the loving eyes that gazed upon her as she slept.

The same loving crimson eyes that had followed her since she became the Godaime Hokage's apprentice.

OOO

A ragged breath tour out of her mouth as she panted in a bid to give air as a relief to her burning lungs that screamed for oxygen. Panting hard and pushing her short legs further the white eyed girl could hear the snapping of twigs as her pursuer followed her every movement. Hyuga Hinata was not scared, no, she was terrified. Some one was playing this awful game and they were going after her as their victim.

After Hinata had left the starting point of the game and entered the unknown she had only taken her first step into the outside world when she heard a scream of "RUN HINATA" quickly followed by a blurred figure darting out of large thicket and running straight at her. She had not thought of anything as she ran in opposite direction that the scream had come from but not before throwing a look over her shoulder and seeing the shadowed figure giving chase.

Since then Hinata had been running for her life non stop for at least an hour now. And guessing by the way her legs shook weakly ever time the bag strapped to her back bounced against her upper thighs she could tell she would not last much longer. But her run ended quicker than she thought as she caught her right foot in an up turned root protruding from the dirt floor.

Raising her arms up to try and brake her fall the Byakugan wielder felt a sudden heavy weight added onto her back as she went hurtling towards the ground. As her head smacked onto the earth hard enough to break the skin on her forehead she felt a new pain in her burning throat. A sharp shooting pain was concentrated to one particular spot the started at the back of her neck and continued to the front and it was causing the frightened girl difficulties in breathing.

Just as the purple haired kunoichi realised she could no longer hear the heavy foot falls of her attacker another shooting pain in her neck joined the other one and as she looked down whilst trying to get up that's when she saw the two thin metal needles sticking out of her thin elegant neck.

Choking and seeing the blood spatter in front of her the extra weight on her back lifted and she was able to roll over to see the face of her killer.

As she gasped for breath the Hyuga heiress stared straight into the tainted glass that shielded the wears eyes. The rest of her attackers face was blocked from view by a heavy over coat and hood. She recognised her murder straight away, and with deep red blood escaping out of her mouth and down onto the ground giving her life back to the earth she struggled to utter her last word "S-S-Shino-san?"

Breathing suddenly became too much of a burden to the poor girl and so with a gurgling sound and an up spill of her life force she gave her last breath regretting only one thing. That she had been unable to have Uzumaki Naruto as the last person she would see before she was overcome by darkness; never to be again.

As Aburame Shino pulled out his supplied weapon of two sendom needles from his ex-teammate's throat, he wiped of the blood on the Hyuga's jacket before replacing the needles back in his jacket pocket. Giving Hinata one more look and bowing his head out of respect for the dead he turned around and picked up the girls bag.

Walking away from the corpse he uttered in his typical monotonous voice "Good night Hinata-san"

And as he walked into the denser part of the forest already forgetting about his recent kill, he was swallowed up by the night.

OOO

13 shinobi remaining

* * *

AN: So there you go and it's a little longer than what I usually give you as well so I hope you realise just how lucky you all are. Please don't hate me for killing Hinata I have to kill off characters as its all part of the story and I hope you aren't crying too much because of her death. So anyway to try and rectify you sorrow I'm also going to try and balance it out with some romance in the next chapter or so, so you'll have that to look forward to. But who will be the next to die that is the question and will any one else participate in this twisted completion? Well keep reading and you'll find out. So any way like I said earlier I won't be reviewing again for about a month unless I get some free time which is highly unlikely but you never know you might get lucky. So as always review, review, review and review again as that's what keeps me writing, so review.

Until the next chapter

XThorn

P.S. Once again guys I tried to get this straight out to you all and so it hasn't been BETA'ed which may mean there's one or two spelling and grammatical mistakes in this chapter some were and so I ask you all to please forgive these mistakes and to please forgive me for making those mistakes so any way yeh that's about it then, please and thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Never in all of my days have I owned Naruto or any of the character related to Naruto. However I may very well come up with an amazing master plan were I take over the world and then I can say I own Naruto and no one can say other whys ha ha.

AN: Guess what every one I reshuffled may days around so that I now have a completely jam packed schedule tomorrow and now have a free day today so that I can write this brand new chapter for all of my loyal readers. I'm so happy with the amount of reviews I've had so far as I thought I'd be stuck to three per chapter but that number went up to four in my third chapter. I know it's not much bet every time I see that I got a new review I just get so happy I immediately want to write more. So any way thank you all for the reviews I love each and every one I get. So as promised this chapter will contain some romantic parts to try and balance out the grief of all the dying characters if only by a little bit. So I promise this time that this will be my last chapter until I get back from my holiday so don't expect another update for about a month at the longest. So any way here is chapter four and I hope you enjoy it. And continue to review as that is what makes me continue to write for you all, so review, review and review again.

* * *

Chapter 4

Yamanaka Ino was much too beautiful, in her opinion, to be dealing with lying down on the muddied floor.

The long strawberry blonde hair was rough flicked over the girls shoulder and out of her face as she huffed in indignation at the sheer amount of dirt every were. It wasn't like she could shower to clean herself up or even change her clothing as she had nothing else to wear. And when Ino won this pointless competition, which she would, she wanted to look her best for the other Akatsuki members especially the males. After all Ino was a young woman with needs and some of the men in that organisation weren't too hard on the eyes. In fact some of them were down right gorgeous.

The main man that caught the blonde's eye was that devilishly handsome Uchiha Itachi. Forget about Sasuke and his attractive boys' looks, Itachi was a man and a foxy one at that. The way his long raven black locks framed his pale white face was just to die for and his crimson titillating eyes were to literally die for. He was the perfect man for Ino, and why was this? Because he was the most astounding and gorgeous man she had ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on. What else did she need or want? Nothing.

But the master genjutsu user was not going to even take a second glance at her if when she was declared victorious, her beauty was hidden by layers and layers of caked on wet mud. And that just would not do. She had to find some were remotely clean to be able to rest up and sleep.

Pulling her bag down off of her shoulder with a sigh of relieve, due to the heavy weight being finally lifted from her shoulders, she almost threw the bag on a near by tree stump so that the bottom of her bag would not be sullied by the mud below it. As she roughly pulled the zip to her bag back in sheer irritation she viscously stuck her hand in side it and frantically searched around inside for that damned map and compass so that she could find a sanitary place to stay.

Ino had already extracted her weapon from her black canvas bag the instant that she had evacuated the Akatsuki's, now forbidden, base. She had placed the thin rectangular piece of metal in her other whys empty kunai holster so as give her easy access to it should she need to reach it urgently with out having the negative disadvantage of shredding her hands into ribbons. For inside the leather pouch tied to her hip lay a small yet deadly razor blade. The sharp blade had no casing which meant that it could slice through the any part of the human anatomy with out any hindrance what so ever. However it also caused a problem for it's wielder as it could not be held without the risk of the person being cut in the process of using the weapon.

To say that the young Yamanaka had been disappointed with her weapon would have been a bit of an understatement. How could she use a stupid razor blade to kill some one with out having to cut their throat? At least if she had something like a Katana then she could run some one through with it but a razor blade only had place on the body were it could do any real damage. Although after a few hours of careful thinking on behalf of Konohagakure's most manipulative kunoichi, Ino had come up with a full proof plan on how to successfully assassinate her victims with out the danger of being attacked, unless of coarse that person was also planning on participating in this little game.

The blonde kunoichi planned on first finding her prey silently and then approaching them with eyes filled with tears and a nervous disposition and stutter that could even put Hinata to shame. Once she had assured the victim that she was not playing the game and that she was merely terrified for her life and that of her friends she would then skilfully inch closer to them begging a tear streaked face for a comforting hug. Once the hug had been initiated she would then artfully draw the blade from her empty kunai pouch and forcefully drag it across the back of her friends neck whilst holding their head firmly in place to eliminate their chance of escape as she continued to butcher their neck. Ino planned to continue this not just until she had killed some one but until she had found some one with a decent weapon that she could commandeer.

Finally finding the two miscellaneous items that she desperately sought she wrenched them from the confines of her bag and began to scour the contents of the map with a slightly critical eye. What she found sis not please the leaf kunoichi. The entire island seemed to be deserted except for the main base were this entire scenario began. Scrunching the map up in a furry that could rival that of a sober Tsunade, she prepared to throw the useless piece of paper into the puddle of muddy rain water by her feet when she saw something in the corner of her map.

Unravelling the piece of crinkled paper she looked closer at the small pentagon shape in the north east side of the map, and there for the island. Upon further inspection it seemed that this island did house one other building beside the Akatsuki base. By a space void of trees, which Ino assumed meant that the area was a training ground, was a single small building which probably held training targets and stumps.

Well it was better then camping out in the wet with out any shelter but unfortunately it was on the opposite side of a small mountain which meant that the blonde would be spending her next few hours hiking up some rocky slope.

Outwardly groaning at the sheer inconvenience of the islands lay out Ino thrust her map and compass back into her bag after grasping her bearings as to what her current location was. She then picked up her bag and threaded both arms through the thin leather straps.

Ino trudged on in her now ruined ninja sandals.

How she hated hiking.

OOO

A warm and gentle feeling on her face was what first graced Haruno Sakura's conscious as she left the world of dreams and slowly came crashing back to reality. Languidly the feeling began to brush her cheek in an up and down motion as it stroked her almost lovingly it seemed. Leaning back into the soft comfort of warmth behind her Sakura released a comforted sigh as she completely relaxed into this feeling of safety and security that was currently enveloping her.

Her soft mattress began to gently shake as a deep chuckle filled her ears followed by an amused voice "Are you comfy now love?"

The pinkette suddenly went rigid as her mind quickly began to process what was happening. Before she fell asleep she had been on a hard dirt floor with a cold rocky wall as a mattress behind her, this however had all been replaced by something warm and soft. Clearly it was another human being as not only did they now have both arms securely wrapped around her lithe waist holding her in a needy embrace but they had also spoken coherently.

Panic quickly ensued as Sakura began to thrush around trying to escape the mystery persons hold. She was currently in a game of life and death thanks to the Akatsuki organisation and the person who was suddenly holding her hostage could be holding a knife above her head at this very moment. It didn't even cross her mind that she vaguely recognised the voice and who it belonged to, no at this moment in time all Sakura could think about was escaping but this seemed an impossible feat as the arms that the medic nin now associated as chains tightened around her body every so slightly to hold her firmly in place.

A weary sigh escaped her captor as he addressed her in a low and calm voice "If you stop struggling and don't attempt to leave me I shall let you go, though I wish you'd let me hold you a little longer. Is that understood love?"

Eyes open wide and darting around like that of a wild animal Sakura quickly nodded her head to show that she fervently understood and that she wanted her freedom. As the arms that had bound her slowly opened and released her from the gentle embrace she darted forward and fell on her knees before she spun around in a crouched position to stare at the man that had previously held her captive. Not that she didn't already know who he was; after all he may have suppressed his chakra signature but who else in the world called her love?

A warm look shone deeply in his onyx eyes. Onyx eyes? Sakura stared harder at the man before her as she tilted her head to the side in confusion "Uchiha-san you've turned your sharingan off?"

A smirk graced his features as he replied "I do not wish to scare you and I shall never hurt you so I see no reason to have my blood line activated; unless of course you wish for me to put it on?"

"No" Sakura blushed at the suddenness of her reply, that and the fact that the sharingan wielders smirk grew larger due to her knee jerk reaction. Almost as if a switch had been turned on in her head she realised that before her was a man that was part of the reason for her entrapment here. Snarling and practically barring her teeth at him she spat out "What are you doing here, why were you holding me like that earlier and why do you continuously call me love?"

Seeing the drastic change in her demeanour Itachi reverted back to his normal static façade "I came here to check that you were safe and unharmed. I also wanted to check to see if you had replenished your chakra yet and was happy to see that you were not so stubborn as to put your life at risk. I was holding you because for the past seven years that I have watched you grow I have been unable to communicate with you let alone touch you and so when the opportunity arose I was unable to resist and so I feel I must apologize for my lack of self restraint as I seem to have offended you. Although I must admit I do not regret embracing as you slept soundly. And to answer your final question, I call you love because in those seven years that is what you became to me; you became my love and so I will strive to protect you as best I can in this savage that Pein-sama had constructed, however there is only so much I can do whilst remaining undetected"

Sakura just stared at the man in sheer disbelief. He had been spying on her for seven years. Seven years! He'd been stalking her since she became the Godaime Hokage's apprentice. But why had he watched her, that is what she wanted to know and so she voiced her question "Why were you spying on me for seven years?"

Noticing that the amount of malice that poisoned her words had ebbed slightly the last Uchiha perked up ever so slightly as a light gleam in his eyes began to shine again "I followed you on Pein-sama's orders. He wished to monitor the development of prospective members and so when you became the apprentice to one of the legendary sannin it was obvious that you must have held some potential. And this was proven correct on several accounts but non more so then when you killed one of our own"

Rising up onto his knees Itachi slowly began to inch his way closer to the girl that held his heart in her small elegant hands, hands that could also crush him in the blink of an eye on a whim.

Noticing the Uchiha's attempt to approach her with out scarring her off she stayed rooted to the spot but lent back to gain a bit of extra distance. Caution and weariness seeped into her voice as she pressed on "Why am I your love? There are many more women out there who are much better suited for you"

Raven hair swayed from side to side as he shook his head to indicate that she was wrong he then backed this up by saying "No your wrong there is no one in this world like you and no one else I could ever want. You are beautiful and yet you embrace your few flaws excepting them as part of who you are which only adds to your natural beauty and glow. The intellect that you hold could rival that of mine and you protect that which you have dear with not just your physical strength but also your mind. Also the power that you exude and use to fight makes you a force not to be reckoned with" sighing deeply and casting another loving look at her he continued "You are not scarred of me and nor do cling to me looking for attention of any kind. There is no one else that holds all these most important qualities. There is no other you and I will not accept anything less"

As the unlikely pair stared into each others eyes trying to affirm what the other truly meant or felt a white blur broke their connection as it glided gracefully through the air.

A white origami bird fluttered its wings in a gentle manner as it landed softly on the ground before the kunoichi and slowly began to undo its numerous folds to show the written message that it held inside. Clearly it was six o'clock in the morning.

Starring down at the paper and trying to ignore the deep and gentle eyes that were slowly boring holes into the crown of her head Sakura forced her self to focus on the now visible words before her. She wished she hadn't, for the words now etched into her brain sickened her. The words read:

_Shinobi dead: 0_

_Kunoichi dead: 1_

_Hyuga Hinata_

_New forbidden zones: B2 in 10 minutes, E2 in 30 minutes, G3 in 1 hour_

_This is not a promising start I hope that you will all begin your assignment properly soon. _

The out side world suddenly seemed a very distant place. Nothing went through Sakura's now blank mind. Hinata was dead. Some one killed Hinata. Some one was playing this messed up game. This wasn't right, one of her best friends now lay dead some were on this god forsaken island. She had to get out. She had to find as many of her friends as she could and escape, she had to.

Sakura snapped her head up to look the Uchiha in the eyes as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and give it an affectionate squeeze "Do not morn but celebrate her life. Think of your remaining friends, try and protect them. I shall protect you" leaning forward and closing the gap between himself and the young Haruno, Uchiha Itachi placed a chaste kiss on the girl's plump rosy lips before he disappeared in an explosion of crows. But not before he uttered "You need to leave, you're in a soon to be forbidden zone. Be safe love" and just like that he was gone.

Sitting there in disbelief and unable to comprehend what to do Sakura aloud her tears to fall as she mourned her friend but she carried on, desperate to survive. And so as tears stained and streaked her heart shaped face the pink haired kunoichi grabbed her canvas bag slung it over her shoulder and ran out into the forest.

She would find her friends. She would find as many as she could before it was to late and she would fight tooth and nail for them.

She would protect her friends with her life.

OOO

Yamanaka Ino's first victim had just stepped onto the stage.

As the blonde had begun to ascend the steep face of the mountain she had heard a shuffling noise from behind her. As the noise was faint Ino assumed that it was quiet a small distance behind her but she was hesitant to back track her steps. Never the less the kunoichi wanted this contest to end sooner rather than later and so she had begun to silently approach the mysterious noise.

After five minutes of stealthy walking and tracking Ino found her target. In a rather small clearing surrounded by tall luscious trees and foliage stood a sobbing Inuzuka Kiba.

Was he a man or what? Men should be strong not cry like a baby in this sort of situation for god's sake grow a back bone will you, well this was what the strawberry blonde thought anyway. But as she looked around the rest of the clearing to try and get a better grasp on how to approach the dog boy Ino realised why the Inuzuka heir was weeping, his mangy mutt was no were to be seen. Now that she thought about it she didn't remember seeing him in the interrogation room back at the Akatsuki base. He was probably dead then, oh well better him then her.

Bringing forth tears to her eyes Ino stepped on a twig to alert the dog nin to her presence with out spooking him out to the point were he would attack her, after all he did have a steel long sword loosely strapped on to his back unsheathed. Hearing the sound of a snapping twig Kiba's head snapped up almost giving him whiplash as he stared at his blonde haired friend "Ino-san?"

Fiddling with her fingers nervously Ino inched her way closer to the boy slowly and with calculated steps "K-Kina-san I'm s-s-so scared w-will you s-stay with m-me?"

With out even thinking about the possibilities Kiba ran forward and hugged Ino in a tight bear hug as nodded his head fervently "Oh Ino-san you have no idea how happy I am to be with another person. It's so lonely with Akamaru"

Ino just nodded her head and continued to whimper and cry as she slyly pulled the razor blade out of her leather pouch. Kiba's Hug was turning out to be a hindrance however as he held her so tight that her arms were pinned to her side and she was unable to reach his neck. As she tried again to raise her arm high enough the blade slipped in her hand not only slicing open her palm but also cutting lose the strap to the boy's canvas bag which immediately fell from his shoulder and onto the floor.

Thinking that his sword had cut through his strap Kiba sheepishly smiled at Ino whilst he turned around to pick up his survival kit "Oops let me get that"

As the young Inuzuka was about to turn around a folded white paper bird landed on his bag. Realising what it was after a moment's contemplation he picked it up and spun round on his knees to show Ino what he had found, but froze at the sight that greeted him.

Ino stood with her right hand held high over his head and dripping in red liquid, clearly cut to shreds. Before anything could happen he silently whispered "Bitch" and then it began. As she brought down her arm Kiba pushed himself into a dive to the side but failed to completely miss the swing of her blade as a searing pain shot up and down his left leg. Clenching his teeth in pain the boy quickly scampered to his feet and begun to flee the scene of the attack, forgetting about his supplied bag and the weapon strapped to his back.

Kiba new that he was faster than Ino even with a cut up leg and so he did just that he ran and ran not even thinking about the consequences of leaving his only source of food and water behind. The shinobi was just to shocked by the realisation that people were actually participating in this twisted charade to even care by this point.

Hearing the screams of his previous friend behind him Kiba merely picked up his speed and continued on knowing that Ino was not following "Come back you coward!"

Continuing to scream and kick the boy's abandoned bag in frustration Ino tried to calm down knowing that she might attracted other competitors if she continued to make a ruckus.

Using her razor to cut up Kiba's bag she used the thin strips of fabric to bandage her maimed hand before picking out his bread and water and depositing it into her own bag. Picking her up her supplies Ino continued on to her selected destination leaving the dog nin's destroyed bag in the clearing, having got everything that she wanted from it.

It was a shame that he hadn't left his weapon there as well but then there were just some people in the world that were just so selfish all they cared about was them selves. But not her, no Ino was perfect in every way.

Well at least she thought so.

OOO

13 shinobi remaining

* * *

AN: And there you go guys I hope you liked it cause I am now mentally exhausted. Any way I am not writing any more until I come back off of holiday and this time I mean it so I hope you liked this any way. Remember there is going to be about a 2 to 4 week gap between now and when I next update so just remember that as I have not given up on this story because of the small interval. I tried to make this a little happier than other chapters are going to be but it will vary from chapter to chapter some chapters no one will die other times loads of characters might all die at once you never know, it all depends on what I feel like writing on that day he he. Although I have to say I have got the next chapter already planned out in my head so yeh that should make writing it a lot quicker. Wow this was another really long chapter aren't you guys lucky. So yeh review, review and review again as I will not update if don't get reviews so review.

Until the next chapter

XThorn

P.S. Yep you guessed it in order to get this story out to you as soon as possible I have not had it BETA'ed so please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I know that you will all be absolutely shocked and flabbergasted to discover this but guess what, I don't own Naruto. I know it's absolutely ridiculous right?

AN: Hey there every one yep you guessed it I'm back from my travels and can't be bothered to finish up on my summer home work just yet so I'm updating for you guys. Well like I said before I have already planned out what I'm going to do in this chapter so hopefully that'll make this a lot easier and quicker to right but I might be trying to fit to much into one chapter so I might split it in half and use the rest for another chapter, which might be good for you guys because again it would mean that I knew what I was going to be writing. Any way I hope you didn't miss my updates too much whilst I was away but I must say was absolutely over the moon due to the reviews I had whilst away I know I only got two but still when I read them I was like "Oh my god people really actually like my story YES" and that was just a brilliant birthday present for me so that you for that guys. Oh and I've had this idea for a new story in my head since before I even began to write this one but it was just too hazy to even get a proper plot going from it but whilst I was away I have managed to hammer out all those kinks and know have a new story ready to be written but I wont begin to write it until I've finished writing this one so you guys don't need to worry about that, oh and by the way it's going to be a Madara and Sakura pairing for a change (sorry Itachi and Sakura fans I just wanted write something a little different, please forgive me ). However I also came up with another story idea which would be a Sakura and multiple pairing so vote on my new poll which story you want me to write the most after I have finished writing this one. Wow I've been talking for ages now this has got to be the longest author's note I have ever written and I feel strangely proud of that fact, weird. Any way I should probably begin writing this chapter right about now so you all know the drill review, review and review again, it'll make me want to update faster the more reviews that I have. So review.

* * *

Chapter 5

Blue pools bore down onto the creased bleached paper that lay still on shaking hands; his shaking hands.

The shrieking sound of bombs hailing down from the sky and destroying all life in the vicinity finally waded out as the last of the clay creations exploded. Another blitz would not abolish the ground for another eleven hours, but this reassuring fact was lost on the whiskered shinobi.

Naruto did not under stand how anything like this could happen, Hinata was dead. No that wasn't the only thing the blonde didn't understand. For Hinata to be dead that meant that some one was participating in this messed up game, but they were all friends no one would kill one another no one would. Would they?

Thoughts of doubt began to swim around inside the host's mind as his captive began to taint and nudge his thoughts in a traitorous direction. What if it was Gaara? Admittedly the Sand nin had reformed from his old ways but what if he relapsed and attacked some one else? He might turn blood thirsty and go after Sakura again just like the time when he nearly suffocated her to death in the final round of the chunin exams all those years ago.

Suddenly flashes of pale Hinata and Sakura led together with the unseeing eyes looking up and blood combined with mud matted up their once silky hair. A crimson haired demon starred down at them with a demented smile that twisted up his face to show the world what he really was; a mad man.

The young Uzumaki crushed the once beautiful paper in his hand as sharpened claws began to protrude from the very tips of his fingers giving them a slight animalistic tinge. Sakura, his hearts sister, could be that monsters next target and she would most likely be unable to defend herself especially if she was unfortunate enough to get a poor weapon; such was the fate that befell him. For within the confines of his black canvas bag between a bottle of water and a loaf of stale bread wrapped up in his supplied map laid his untouched weapon, a blunt kitchen knife.

Admittedly it was probably not the worst weapon as if he put some force behind it he could stab some one with it but it was just not sharp enough to be able to slice or saw through anything rendering almost completely useless. But then again why would Naruto even think about using a potentially lethal weapon on one of his friends? Hence the reason it still remained untouched.

Feral snarls ripped loose from his throat as demonic canine incisors began to lengthen at the repeating thought of his hearts love lying cold, alone and dead some were. How could his Hinata-chan end up dead in this twisted _competition_ that they had all been forced into competing in? Naruto hadn't even gotten to tell Hinata how he felt about her yet, after all he had only realised it himself a couple of weeks before they were all kidnapped and dragged here. Who ever had betrayed them all was going to pay severely.

Tears began to flow and streak down the young shinobi's grubby face like a broken dam as he felt all his pent up emotions finally breaking loose and finding the only outlet they could get with out get violent. But for the moment Naruto just mourned for a love lost and a love that never was. She would never know, Hinata had loved him since their child hood and she would never learn that he reciprocated her feelings. She had died whilst staying in the dark from this vital piece of information that could have made her smile even if she was knocking on the shinigami's door.

Naruto lent against a rotten tree and allowed his fist to clench further in anger as he envisioned all his future life with Hinata gone; they would never have a first date, never have a first kiss, never get married, never have kids, never grow old together and never die in each others loving embrace. The bark from the dead tree began to be pride off the sodden wood and dug into the underside of Naruto's nails drawing a small trickle of blood that only fuelled his raging anger.

The blonde couldn't help but shake the thought that all this was the previous Shikaku's containers fault; Gaara is the murderer amongst them all. Not once in his mind did Naruto question who he was accusing or think of some one else to logically accuse, his enraged mind just jumped to the party most likely to be guilty due to his past and thought no more on the subject. And as the red chakra leaked from his pores and began to consume his trembling form he did not once consider taking out his rage on the Akatsuki who had placed them all in this predicament.

Everyone may have had their chakra drained but this untapped chakra reserve was not Naruto's own and so it seemed to have been over looked, that or the blue fish was not able to draw out the Kyubi's chakra due to the pure intensity of it.

Several tails began to spring forth from the red mass and the young shinobi slowly felt his mind being removed form his self control as the Kyubi took over, however he did manage to set his body in motion as it began to run on all fours like a dog in a random direction. Naruto did not no if he was running towards his target or if he was just randomly running in any direction but his gut told him he needed to go this way and so he would follow his gut instincts as he had nothing else that he could rely on.

Trees passed by and birds flew over head in an attempt to remove them selves from the hatred an malicious intent that radiated off of the creature that tour at the earth below. Once a shinobi gives himself completely into his emotions he risks loosing his mind completely and in the case of Uzumaki Naruto this is exactly what happened as he began to throw away his life for the chance to become an avenger; much like that of his dead best friend.

Naruto ran for ten minutes by which time he had completely lost control of his mind and body as five tails stuck out of his lower back. Despite the power that the Kyubi host now resonated he did not stop his rampage as ran right into the bombed area of sector B2. As soon as his front claws landed on the churned earth he was thrown forward further into the mined area as each of the land mines buried deep in the earth exploded and then quickly replaced them selves using the clay elements in the earth.

By the time the poor boys body was thrown from the forbidden zone all the demonic chakra had reseeded back inside of him, not even the extra chakra could have fully protected him from the full impact of all those bombs and so he lay unconscious and heavily breathing on the muddied floor with streaks of his blood accompanying his three whiskers etched into each cheek. Nightmares plagued the boys mind as his body tried to mend it's self but it was too slow; and as the young Uzumaki's chest rose and fell again a pair of black sandal clad feet appeared by his side. His end was neigh.

The true psychopath was here.

OOO

Sakura had lost track of time and could not tell how long she had been running for all she knew was that she had to stop or face exhaustion.

Hauling her bag from her back and dropping it haphazardly against the nearest tree she knelt down resting on the balls of her feet as she hurriedly opened the canvas sack and desperately searched for her chakra pills and water. Once she had located both items she proceeded to chug down half of the water contained within the bottle and popped a single pill into her mouth and helped wash it down by taking another sip of her transparent elixir. Throwing the nearly empty bottle back into bag she picked up her stale bread that would be all that consisted of her meals for the next three days. Raising it to her eye level to inspect it she held it between her thumb and index finger as if she feared it may bite her.

After the kunoichi had finished her inspection and dubbed it save and edible she tour of a small piece of the bread as she was trying to be conservative with it for fear that she may run out and starve which would make her weak, even with the little nutrition that the chakra pills offered, should she have to use self defence then she would be in state to put up even a slightly decent fight should she be worrying about her growling stomach.

Whilst she chewed on the now soggy piece of bread in her mouth Sakura continued to re-secure her supplied bag onto her back as she prepared to carry on with her little hike in the hope that she could find some were even remotely safe to spend her time hiding out; and if she was really lucky then maybe even that demented Uchiha wouldn't find her but unfortunately she couldn't even convince herself of this fact let alone even bother trying to put this little theory into practice. He wasn't quite as bad as perhaps she would have thought before talking to him but that was as nice as she was going to be about him and even then she was pushing her self a little bit, perhaps a little too much.

Not too long ago three sir raids had been heard thundering down onto the island which Sakura summarised was the creation of the first few forbidden zones. However a series of softer explosions was heard only a couple of minutes ago at a far distance. For a moment Sakura had gone into medic mode and had panicked that one of her friends had stepped on to the land mines in the restricted areas. But after much inner turmoil and debate the Konoha medic realised that none of her friends would have been stupid enough to step out into an obviously dangerous area which would be pretty much be suicide considering how they were all expressly told what would happen should any one step out on to the restricted ground. It was probably just a very unfortunate animal that just landed there; at least it would have had a quick death.

Plodding along on heavy feet at an even pace Sakura decided to try and look on the bright side as she took in all the sights around her like some old woman. However it wasn't until she counted five hundred paces in her head that she saw that she was no longer alone, for between two thick tree trunks that bowed together creating a kind of arch a shelter made from long sturdy tree branches and fresh leaves stood out proud against the other straight and ridged foliage.

The pink haired girl crouched down low and hid in the shade cast by a nearby tree. Peering around the trunk whilst remaining silent and in the dark Sakura saw the silhouette of some one, probably a male she decided judging by the shape and build of the un named figure, in side the shelter staring out at were she had once been standing not two seconds ago.

"Who's there identify yourself I know your there, I heard you moving around; don't make me hurt you?" came a gruff voice from with in and yet the figure did nothing to try and step out of his make shift shack.

This little fact did not matter, however, as Sakura recognised the deep voice any were from hearing since a little girl back in the academy and so she poked her head out from behind the protection of the tree "Kiba-san?" Sakura knew she should be weary of Kiba as with out Akamaru he was going to be unstable and likely to lash out but she was in a bit of pinch and couldn't think of anything else to do plus she had nearly full chakra reserves whilst he had none, she could defend herself should he attack her.

The newly identified figure limped forward on what looked like a maimed leg "Sakura-san you're alright?" as he stepped out of his shelters threshold he suddenly stopped and pointed a long sword, his supplied weapon Sakura assumed, in her general direction as if having second thoughts "I've already been too trusting and paid the price for it" the dog nin nodded his head towards his leg all the while never wavering his gaze from hers "Show me your weapon Sakura-san or I wont be able to trust you"

Holding the Inuzuka with a firm stare the pink haired kunoichi removed her bag from her back and once open fumbled around inside until her finger tips brushed up against smooth cold glass of the chakra pills container which she firmly grasped and slowly removed for the confines of the bag, so as not to startle Kiba into doing anything rash. Holding the jar out in front of her she said in a calming voice "I was given chakra pills you can have some if you like, so that you can defend your self with jutsu's if some one attacks you" then looking down at his leg she added "I've already had some and my chakra is almost fully replenished so I can take a look at your leg if you would like, if you trust me that is"

The rowdy Inuzuka eyed up his friend as he was assessing her for a few more seconds before he burst out laughing and threw his sword onto his right shoulder "Geez Haruno-san you had me bloody scared for a minute there thought you were going to pull an Ino-act on me, but I guess your not all up on the fake tears and stuff huh?"

Jar still in hand Sakura stood up slinging her bag back onto her shoulder as she stood up to her full height and walked towards her friend "What do you mean 'pull an Ino-act', what's Ino-chan done, have you seen her then?"

The boy hung his head a little as his laugh grew a little darker "Oh yeah I saw her and I'll be happy to see her again given the chance, at least I'd know now"

Putting a hand on her jutting hip Sakura furrowed her brows in confusion as tried to understand what her friend was trying to say "Know what? I'm so confused right know you'd better start explaining your self Inuzuka Kiba"

The deep fruity laughter was back as the boy looked at his friend though squinted eyes as threw one of his arms over her shoulder "Sakura-san your so cute when you're confused like that, perhaps I should try confusing you more often eh?" and at the cold look he got in reply he laughed harder as he guided the pink haired medic inside "All right, all right I'll stop. Come inside my lavished abode and I'll explain all whilst you fix me up"

Sighing in resignation as she allowed herself to be led inside Sakura said "Even in a situation like this Kiba-san you still manage to joke"

Another heart felt laugh "You bet babe"

At least she wasn't alone any longer. She felt, safe.

OOO

He wasn't awake, but what if he was he'd kill me right?

Of course he would kill me every one would kill, right? Yes that's right they would because every one knows I'm the main threat. But what if they try befriending me in this, this game? No they won't because they know how skilled I am with weapons so they'll try getting rid of me. I must get rid of them all first then? Yes that's right, there all out to get me.

An insane girl with two messed up bunches of brunette hair on top of her head stared down at the defenceless blonde boy on the ground. But that was just a ruse right, the whole defenceless thing? Of course it was, I saw the knife in his bag, _my _new knife, he's just waiting till our backs turned then he'll snap my neck right? Yes that's right after all he released his demon chakra, he was trying to kill us all.

Ten-Ten bent down to stare at her once friend face to face. In her right hand she held the boy's knife, her _new _knife, and in her other hand she held her original weapon, a tiny glass vial with a metal hinged lid and a black skull embedded into the front of the glass with a liquid purple substance inside; it was a potent vial of poison.

A few drops should do it right? I don't want to waste it all on this monster so a few drops should be enough. But will I be found out? No if I only use a few drops no one will know, unless there a medic. Sakura is a medic though what if she finds out? Well then I'll just have to slit her throat first then won't I? Yes that'll work out nicely.

Stashing the blunt piece of metal into her empty kunai holster she used her newly freed hand to tilt the boys head backwards so that his mouth opened up a little. Flipping the lid of the vial open with her thumb she gingerly brought it up to the shinobi's lips and allowed three purple droplets to fall down the unconscious boy's throat.

Stowing the vial along side her new knife Ten-Ten stood up and watched as the veins in the bright Uzumaki's neck swelled up until they burst and as he struggled to breath until blood ran out of his eyes due to the burst blood vessels in his brain. And with the body convulsing one last time the overly hyperactive boy died a still and silent death.

Ok then so that's one less that can kill me right? Yes, that's good and Hinata already died so she can't kill me, but the others still can can't they? Yes they can and they will if I don't kill them first. And with this thought a sickening smile broke out across the weapon mistress's face until she heard the pounding of the drums, or was it her heart beat in her ears?

"Oi, who's over there? Come out before I have to use force"

Were going to kill her? Yes that's right.

OOO

12 shinobi remaining

* * *

AN: Well there you go guys I hope you liked it I am a little sad to have killed of Naruto because I quite like the little blonde fir ball hehe, but oh well it's all in aid of the story but who will die next? Any way some one asked for me to list of the weapons that I'm going to give people and so that I can try and keep a little of the suspense I'm afraid I want be telling you sorry, but I can tell you that I do have a list of the weapons I'm going to be using but you wont find out what they are until a character uses them, sorry about that. So any way vote on my poll please (but I must say I think I might write the multiple pairing one first as I think it'll be more fun to write but that's just me being biased) so vote for which ever pairing you would prefer. Also review, review and review some more as I absolutely love you guys and your reviews. So review.

Until the next chapter

XThorn

P.S. Once again guys I have failed to get this chapter BETA'ed so that I can get it out to you all quicker so I hope that you will all forgive any spelling or grammatical mistakes that I may have left in there. Please and thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Hey guess what I actually own Naruto, yep I do it's true. No your right it's not but hey you never know if some one who had never read Naruto before read this then they might have believed me, but then why would they be reading a Naruto fan fiction hmm oh well. Just so we are clear I do not own Naruto or any of the characters associated with it.

AN: Right guys I'm back at school now (last year and then I'm off to university XD) so there may possibly be a few weeks in between each up date from now on, also my brother recently decided that he also loves going on the computer to play RPG games so I'm always fighting with him about whose go it is on the computer but yeh mainly the fact that I'm now back at school is the main problem. But luckily for you because I dropped one subject I now get one half day each week so if I don't get weighted down by tones of work I promise to spend that free time writing for you all. But still expect a two or three week gap between updates from now on but I will try and make the time shorter. So any way I just want to say thank you for all the reviews that I have been receiving, so thanks. I've decided my next story will defiantly be the Sakura X Multiple pairings as I absolutely love that story line that I've made up for it so any way watch this space for that later on (once I've finished this story I'll start it ). Right here's your next chapter I hope you all like it. And as always, review, review and review three times more thank you. Review.

* * *

Chapter 6

Some one was there? Yes some one was there; and they would have a weapon.

Ten-Ten stood rooted to the spot as she heard the clumsy crunching of dead leaves under some ones heel and the rustling of the bushes as they approached the trembling girl. How could she have been so stupid as to wait around her blonde haired victim practically begging some one to find her in this incriminating situation? She felt exhilarated by her _first kill _that was why she had stuck around so that she could revel in this sickly warm feeling that coursed through her very being. And by the sounds of it her second kill was offering itself on a silver platter.

Turning around on the ball of her feet and slowly dragging her hand behind her back as she tried to find purchase on the hilt of her newly acquired knife, the weapon's mistress was alarmed to see that her assailant had creped up behind her whilst she still assumed that he was a good distance away. What did draw in her attention though was the shiny metal star that was clasped in yellowing fingers. That was just what she needed a shuriken would be a brilliant weapon for an expert such as herself and all she had to do was pry it from those smokers hands.

Nara Shikamaru stood there tall and proud as he looked over the brunette and the corpse on the floor behind her. As soon as he recognised the lifeless body that was slowly, but surely, turning blue the alert Nara raised his throwing star and pointed it directly at his elder friend in a threatening yet defensive manner. Clearly he was not taking any chances, which despite how intelligent he was and what was at risk was rather strange as usually he would merely walk off leaving his back open whilst saying something like 'This game and life is so troublesome'; and yet he was being overly cautious which indicated that he had something precious to guard.

The shadow manipulator inched himself ever so gingerly towards her as he out stretched the crook in his spare arm so that it was at its full length "Slowly hand over your weapon Ten-Ten-san with out doing anything troublesome"

What was she to do? If she handed over her poison then he would know that she was the one to kill Naruto. What could she do? She could hand over the dead ones knife and keep her precarious purple potion hidden away from prying eyes? Yes that was a splendid idea, for the Kyubi host held no stab wounds.

The conniving girl had yet to remove her hand from behind her back before hand and so she merely lowered it into the confines of her sparse leather kunai pouch and began to withdraw the blunt kitchen utensil. Whilst she did this, she retained eye contact and moved with care so as not to startle the boy into doing anything rash "Here you go Shikamaru-san I don't want to hurt anyone. I only came over here to check out what had caused all those explosions, and when I came here I saw Naruto-san dead on the floor"

Shuriken still held aloft the Nara heir held the steel knife close to his face as he scrutinised it in a brief inspection "The explosions drew me here to", then lowering the knife he returned the girls stare and offered her back the weapon she had previously bestowed upon him "I'm sorry for checking your weapon Ten-Ten-san but due to what happened to Hinata-san I can't be too careful"

Both of them stowed away their weapons as Shikamaru stepped forward and bent down on one knee to inspect his fallen friend "At least Hinata-san's not alone any more; I suspect that is why he committed suicide". As the pineapple haired boy starred intently at the deceased Uzumaki he noticed the small trail of blood dripping from Naruto's ears, nose and mouth. Putting his intelligence to good use he deduced a possible cause of death "The bleeding from Naruto-san's ears and such suggests that he had a brain haemorrhage, most likely caused from the damage he took from those mines. But then again I'm no medic if we had Sakura-san with us then we'd know for sure. Poor Sakura-san she's lost both her team mates in less than a day"

"Oh yes, poor Sakura-san" hissed Ten-Ten through gritted teeth barely managing to conceal the malice in her voice, but luckily for her Shikamaru was too preoccupied with dealing for his grief to pay her any mind so her malicious intent went unnoticed.

Finally standing with a slight slouch Shikamaru turned to address his friend "It's not safe for you to be walking around alone, not now that we know some ones playing. Follow me you can stay with us" and with that he turned his back on her and began to walk away.

Staring at the retreating figure of the genius trying to work out how to go about silently killing him, she realised what he had just said "Us? Whose us, have you already met some one else?" she cried out as she chased after him trying to catch up.

Sighing in aggravation the Nara replied "It's too troublesome to explain but you'll see them when we get to camp"

Them? That meant that there was more than one person waiting for them at _camp. _Wow she could be killing several of her enemies and getting some amazing weapons whilst she was at it, killing two birds with one stone. Perhaps it was a good job then that she had kept her poison hidden,after all she could kill more people at once if she tainted their food or water but she could only kill one person at a time with the knife.

After several minutes of walking in silence the shadow manipulator finally spoke as they walked throw a dense thicket "Here we are. Guys I found Ten-Ten-san"

Two bodies dropped down from the high tree branches to land in front of them rather heavily footed, one a female the other male but the weapons mistress recognised them both instantly; and leapt forward to tackle the blonde haired girl in a tight hug "Temari-san, Choji-san I'm so happy to see you both"

Which wasn't a complete lie she was happy to see them she just wasn't happy to see them still alive and kicking.

"Ten-Ten-san you have no idea how happy I am to see you it's been a nightmare living with these two boys in that tiny tree house" Temari beamed down at her short friend as she pulled back to take in her reaction to this new development. So this was who Shikamaru had been so overly protective about.

A fake smile spread across her face as she tried putting some acting skills to good use "I'm just so happy that I'm not alone any more"

Temari grabbed the other girl by the arm and began to drag her to a small circle of stones were she began to pile up several dry sticks that she had kept under her arm previously "Here Ten-Ten-san you help me with the cooking whilst the boys keep watch, we found some mushrooms so we don't have to live on just those disgusting loafs of bread"

"Of course Temari-san I'd love to help you with the cooking" she cheerfully said as she loving stroked her kunai pouch.

Perhaps she could kill three birds with one drop of poison.

OOO

Haruno Sakura could not believe her ears.

Yakama Ino was participating in the game. She was the person that had inflicted the deep gash on the Inuzuka's leg which she was currently healing. Her best female friend was betraying them all just so she could save her own skin. That maniacal bitch.

Her mouth hung open like venus fly trap as she tried to digest this new piece of information "I-I just can't believe that Ino-san would do such a thing, I mean she's our friend. We all went to the academy together as children"

The dog nin nodded his head in understanding with a grim look on his face "I know that's why we have to be so carefully out there. Oh yeah and sorry if I scared you earlier, I just didn't want another fiasco like the one with Ino-san; it's hard to know who to trust you know"

The light green healing chakra slowly faded from the palm of her hand as the faint scare on the boys exposed leg finished knitting itself together "There you're done you'll have a slight scare to add to your collection but other than that you'll have no problems from it. And don't worry about the whole scaring me part, after what happened to you I can completely understand and wouldn't dare judge you" and she graced him with a gentle smile.

"Oh I almost forgot" she quickly grabbed her bag and fished out her glass jar "Here take some of these, it'll take a couple of hours but don't worry you'll have full chakra reserves soon" and she thrust the jar into the boys hands.

Kiba looked down at the small blue pills with look of deep contemplation on his face before he reached over and dumped the glass container back into the pink haired girls bag "Don't waste them on me. I mean the only jutsu's I know included Akamaru so it's pointless for me to take the pills"

Noticing the melancholy look on the boy's face she decided to change the subject from that of his missing dog. In a light tone of voice she said "Right then I'm going to go scout around and look for something to eat; seeing as how you lost your bag, my one loaf of bread wont be enough to last three days for the both of us. Maybe I'll get lucky and find some fruit or something"

Kiba's natural cheeky grin replaced his glum look as he saluted and replied "Yes Taichou I'll stay here and guard the fort"

"Enough of your cheek Inuzuka-san or I'll send you to bed with out any supper" the girl called over her shoulder as she walked towards the light that flooded into their shelter.

"If you'll come to bed with me Sakura-_chan_ then I wont mind" came the crude reply from the Inuzuka heir. He did always have a tendency to be the lewd one from their group and it seemed that even in a deadly situation such as this, wouldn't change a thing.

Walking out into the forest the only thing that the pink haired medic did to indicate that she had heard him was to flip him the bird behind her back with out even looking back. She knew that he had seen it though as not two seconds latter she was reward with a deep throated laugh courtesy of the dog nin.

For at least one hour Sakura wondered around aimlessly with her search bearing no fruit in either the food department or that of her search for survivors. She had seen a few poisonous mushrooms and one or two herbs that could be used for medicinal purposes but with her chakra reserves completely full she had no need for the herbs should she need to heal any one; and besides at least she knew now where they were should she ever need them some time in the future.

"God damn it this is useless, we'll starve at this rate" she growled out as she stamped her foot on the dirt ground as she tried to calmly vent out her anger, she did after all have a short and explosive temper.

Long elegant arms clad in a black fabric wound themselves around her waist and pulled her tight against what she assumed to be hard muscular chest. A deep voice graced her ears followed by a heavy breath against the back of her neck releasing a shiver down her spine "Now then love, you know I would never allow you to starve. What an absurd thing to say"

Sakura relaxed herself into his gentle embrace as she sighed "I was not expecting to see you quite so soon Uchiha-san. What pertains' you to visit me only a few hours after we last parted ways?"

He turned her around in his arms so that he could see into her deep jade eyes and lovingly cup her face with one hand "No, no Sakura-chan call me Itachi-kun, there's no need to be so distant and formal with me. You've been staying with some one for a while now I just wanted to check to see if you were safe and if this person is trust worthy or not"

A small smiled graced her plump red lips as she voiced her opinion "Kiba-_kun _is more than trust worthy and as you can see I'm more than fine considering the circumstances. Now if you don't mind" and with that she ducked down under his arms and walked out of his embrace.

A deep growl indicated that the infatuated man had understood the hidden meaning behind her words, even if the meaning was just a ruse to whined him up "You're staying with a man. Just the two of you _alone"_ at this point his voice had turned into nothing more than a hiss.

"Oh calm down Weasel-chan he's only a friend, despite him offering to share his bed with me" and she inwardly cackled at the face the sharingan wielder was currently making due to her previous statement; that or just really didn't like his new nick name.

The lone Uchiha pulled his back straight so that he was at his full height as he took long confident strides towards her and snatched away her limp and empty kunai pouch from the outside of her lower thigh, not before languidly grazing the side of his hand against her leg. Sakura span around on her heel about to demand to know what the Uchiha thought he was playing at before she stopped once she saw him tipping the contents of a small beige cotton bag into her quickly filling leather pouch. Once her pouch was fit to burst he flipped the flap back over to seal it and held it out for her to take.

Retrieving her kunai holster from his ghostly hand her fingers lightly brushed against his sending an electric jolt down her spine, which from the smirk on the ebony haired mans face, she guessed he had seen her slight jump. Hiding her blush behind her fuchsia bangs she looked down at her over flowing pouch she opened it up and peered inside, an exited gasp escaped past her lips at what she saw inside.

Pilled high amongst each other were tones of ripe, plump juicy and black berries. Quickly resealing her pouch she attached it back to the strap around her leg before she flung herself back at Itachi with a wide heart warming smile on her face "Thank you Weasel-chan, you have no idea what this means to me"

The Uchiha was quick to return her embrace as he too smiled "You are more than welcome love; I said I would help you in any way I can and I meant it. You're far to important to me, for me to allow any harm to befall you" and then he pulled back only to seal her lips with his and much to his delight she reciprocated his action.

As he pulled back he begun to disappear slowly into a numerous amount of crows "Weasel-chan is better than Uchiha-san I suppose but I expect to be called Itachi-kun by the next time we meet. Till then Sakura-hime"

A dark sprinkling of rouge dusted across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose as she began he small trek back to Kiba.

What a thing to call her _hime, _because she really did have the temperament of princess didn't she; not.

Popping a black berry into her mouth Sakura mulled over what her weasel had said; princess. Show her a princess that could level a mountain in one punch and she'd believe it.

But until then he'd just have to come up with a new pet name for her.

OOO

Ten-Ten stroked her kunai pouch with the touch of a lover as she went over her plan once more in her mind.

Whilst she had been spit roasting the five large mushrooms over the freshly lit fire she had found out from Temari what each of her new victims had been given as a weapon.

Obviously Shikamaru had been given a shuriken star as she had already seen this before when it had been pointed towards her earlier that day.

Choji had also been rather fortunate with the weapon bestowed upon him. Tucked in the side of his belt hid a bejewelled dagger. Unlike her knife his blade was sharp to a fault and was about the same length as hers; but where as her blade was bull and rusting in places his shone a polished silver. The hilt held several intricately cut pieces of jade that proved that the dagger was truly meant to be nothing more than decoration. This also suggested that should the blade be plunged into anything it would most likely snap off from the hilt making its only use to slit some ones throat.

Temari herself had been given a good weapon but one that would be difficult to use effectively; she strapped it to her back in replacement of her fan. A sharp curved blade with a black wooden handle had been her given weapon, a scythe the type used to harvest rice in the paddy fields. Although it was sharp it would only be good for stabbing people and even then due to the curvature of the blade it would be difficult to get a clean kill.

Suddenly she was brought out of her reverie by a feminine voice "Ten-Ten-san can you take to mushrooms of the fire to cool down please I've just got to go and well relieve myself shall we say; I'll be back in a minute to help you carry them up to the tree house"

Perfect "Of course Temari-san I don't mind take as long as you need" and as her friend walked away from the camp Ten-Ten's smile never wavered. Once the girl was out of sight the brunette yanked the spit from above the fire and dropped several droplets of the purple poison onto each of the fungi all bar one. So thorough was she with the poison that by the time she reached the last one she had hardly any left to use; she just hoped that it would be enough to be of a lethal dose.

Just to be sure that only she ate the untainted mushroom she took a bite from it and munched on it whilst she awaited her friends return. Deciding that the time had come and being unable to wait any longer she yelled up to the trees above "Boys grubs up; we cooked it so you come down and get it"

Two bodies fell into a sitting position on either side of the girl as they both reached forward for one of the mushrooms, two in the case of Choji. A mumble of "Troublesome" was heard before the Nara heir took his first bite.

As they all swallowed their first bites Temari came back out by the fire whilst smoothing out her dress. Not even commenting on the fact that they were eating on the floor rather than up in the tree house they had built she to grabbed her food and began to wolf it down.

As Ten-Ten finished her mushroom the two boys violently coughed suddenly; but what made a cynical smirk spread across her face was when the other three saw the blood spray from their mouths.

Two pairs of eyes rolled up into their heads as their bodies fell to the floor dead. But one body stayed up right; right next to her deceased fiancé.

"What?" and then she to fell on the floor with a dazed look in her eyes but she was still alive and judging by the way her eyes were darting around every where in their sockets she clearly didn't understand what was going on.

Ten-Ten crawled over on her stomach like serpent as she dragged her knife from behind her and held it directly over the blondes heart "You can't kill me. You can't kill me. You can't kill me; not if I kill you first" she whispered to herself as she brought down her knife and plunged it into the Suna kunoichi's bosom. And then just to make sure she was truly dead she did it again and again and again.

No one would kill Ten-Ten, no one.

Because no one could.

OOO

9 shinobi remaining

* * *

AN: So there you go I hope you enjoyed it I've already planned out what I want to happen in the next few chapters so I hope that will make it easier and quicker to write them for all of you loyal readers. Again if you would like me to change anything or improve my story in anyway send me a message or let me know in a review and I will try and get it done to the best of my abilities. As always review please because I love reading them and it will make me want to write more a faster. So if you like this chapter and this story review please and thank you. Review.

Until the next chapter

XThorn

P.S. Once again I haven't had this chapter BETAed so I can get it out quicker to you guys so please forgive any grammatical and spelling errors thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, no matter how much I want it.

AN: I am so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated for a while but then again I've been so swamped by the sheer amount of school work that I've been given I haven't had the time to write anything for you guys, I guess doing three course work based subjects wasn't the best idea in the world. And I'm sorry to say I have more bad news for you all. I'm going away for two weeks in October to visit relatives and so I won't be able to update then either. I am so sorry but I will try and put another post up before I leave and any extra time that I have in between. Again I'm sorry but besides that it's all going well I've pretty much planned out the remainder of this story there's just one or two kinks in the ending that I have to work out but besides that I have a few chapter ideas ready to be rolled out when ever I have the time. Also I realise that I have made Itachi a little OOC in this story but I have to say I don find it hard to make him appear as his normal self and in love because lets face it in the manga and such his character would never fall in love let alone be all sentimental and such so I hope you will forgive his loving side that I have given him. Any way I thank you all once again for reading my story and don't forget to keep reviewing, now then enjoy your new chapter. Review.

* * *

Chapter 7

A long ebony cloak tainted by a crimson splash billowed as the person upon who it was donned strode through the poorly lit corridor.

Clumps of fallen plaster coated the stone floor leaving a snow fall of white powder in its wake when ever a new section decided to abandon the brick and mortar in favour of the cold, solid ground. However a clear path had been trekked out down the middle of this corridor allowing people to pass through with out adding to the indecency of the hall by treading the foot prints of the standard shinobi sandal.

Although to most a dark figure walking in the shadows of an enclosed space would seem foreboding, the fact that this corridor reverberated with the sound of two pairs of foot steps made this scenario all the more lightened; if only slightly.

The two shadows cast by their masters danced against the smooth walls as the flickering flame of the candle light cast an uncertain light upon the two shinobi that radiated loathing in droves. The rusty metal shackles that protruded from the cracked walls encaging the wax light source ghosted dark fingers around the two, to remind them both of their place. Fighting within the confines of the rickety building was strictly prohibited, there were no exceptions. But there were consequences.

As the blonde haired figure strode towards his raven haired counter part, he couldn't help but let his inner turmoil bubble forth and spill past his lips "Pein-sama's pissed at you for interfering Uchiha-san un"

Said shinobi looked directly at the explosives expert with nothing but contempt in his eyes. They both slowed down to a stop as they arrived within a few feet of each other. At first it appeared as if the sharingan wielder was not going to reply as he just continued to stare at one of the many banes of his life. However after a few moments pause he closed his eyes and said in a strong monotonous voice "I have not interfered in any way that will cause problems to the game"

Folding his arms and sneering, the nuke nin looked down his nose at one of his most hated people "You're helping that bitch and so you're giving her the advantage jack ass. Pein-sama says that if he catches you helping her again he'll go and kill the kunoichi himself no matter how much Hidan-san will bitch about his bet un"

Anger simmered just below the surface at the blonde's indignation, but of course, being an Uchiha, he conveyed no such emotion. The only time an emotion should flit across his face is when he is with his beloved, and even then he tries to restrain what he shows, such as anger. Not trusting himself to speak with out lashing out the sharingan wielder continues forward, whilst giving Deidara a wide berth, lest his self control has a momentary laps and he snaps the blonde's scrawny neck.

The Uchiha had not made it more then a stones throw away from the multiple mouth man before a bitter voice laced with amusement graced his acute ears "Its six o'clock time to go drop my art work. You never know I might get lucky and blow up Sasori-danna 's murderer, the sluts got it coming un"

A mass of bright sunshine yellow was suddenly struck and pinned against the decaying wall to the body's right. A sharp, but short, torrent of dust rained upon the two still figures below; one gasping for the precious air of life, the other grasping a vulnerable wind pipe with spinning tomoe in his eyes.

A sound that disturbingly resembled a hiss escaped the clamped lips of the normally stoic shinobi "If I find out that you deliberately and knowingly killed her or made her suffer; then I will send you into Tsukuyomi and torture you until you are on the brink of death; you will then be burnt alive with Amaterasu. Your death will go with out a blast"

Desperate gasps where all that greeted him in reply until finally he threw the rouge shinobi from Iwagakure to floor and looked down at him as if he were nothing more than a mongrel dog. After regaining some semblance of breath the blonde managed to splutter out "B-but only t-true art is a b-b-blast"

As the ravens appeared and dissipated along with there master the last Uchiha new how cruel his words wear, and it pleased him to know that he could make his fellow Akatsuki member suffer "I know"

And just like that Itachi was gone from the corridor along with his birds.

And the tomoe span one last twisted time.

OOO

It was dirty, dusty and derelict, but it would have to do.

After several hours of searching and chewing on her scavenged bread Yakama Ino had finally found the shed that she would use as a home for the next day and a half. To say that she was disappointed and aggravated by what she had found would be an understatement.

It was by a large open and barren space which was obviously the Akatsuki's training ground, and the wooden shack did hold training supplies. Unfortunately none of what was kept inside was what Ino had been hoping to find.

There were no kunai, no shiruken, no sendom needles; not even blunt wooden ones used for train children. Inside there was stacks of thick oak training posts precariously perched on top of one another, several long coils of strong tightly wound rope and a pair of ratty torn cotton curtains that attempted, and failed, to block out the suns rays as they beat down across the earth and through the broken glass of the small window. Nothing of real use had been left behind, it seemed.

The shack its self was also in need of dire repair, however seeing as how it was only used for remedial storage the likely hood of that happening was next to none. Besides the smashed window the structure was sodden and rotting, the door hung limply on a single hinge was only kept closed by a large iron bolt that had corroded with age as it lost its fight against the elements. The roof was also a sham, as despite being shielded from the full force of the weather by the trees that towered over head, as tiles lay cracked upon wooden slats and the rest lay haphazardly smashed around the perimeter of the hut were they had fallen and met their demise.

Ino, however, did not have a choice, it was either camp out inside the pathetic excuse for a building or sleep under the stars in the mud of the earth; and seeing as how Ino didn't have shampoo or soap with her the likely hood of her rolling around in the dirt was about as likely as Naruto turning down a bowl of freshly prepared ramen, it would never happen.

As the blonde kunoichi sat on the dirt and grime that, compacted together, created the abused buildings flooring, she doused her slashed hand with the pilfered water in a bid to clean it from infection. However even now as she rebound the torn flesh with a freshly cut strip of tattered curtain, she could see the first signs of an infection beginning to take a hold as the palm of her hand wept a thick and repugnant yellow fluid.

Cursing her luck for catching an infection when she had no chakra to heal her self with, Ino led back down on her makeshift bed of the second curtain and stared up at the outstretched offending appendage. If perhaps she had turn around in her luck then maybe she might stumble upon her pink haired friend. Well Ino used the word _friend_ loosely as, as soon as she had gotten what she wanted from Billboard brow or when the pathetic girl no longer possessed any real use for her then Ino would have no choice but to get rid of the problem. This was a survival of the fittest after all and Ino was defiantly the fittest out of all of her friends. Well at least she thought so.

But Sakura wouldn't have any chakra either with which to heal the blonde, but then again Ino knew that this wouldn't pose any problem for the book worm as whilst she had been scouring the earth looking for the hut with in which she now resided, she had seem multiple different bushes and plants that she vaguely recognised from some medical scroll that she had skimmed over once. Surely at least one of them must be of some use for fighting off an infection, if only mildly; and there was no one better suited at finding that herb and composing the antibiotic needed then the smart assed girl of team seven.

Had this been any other situation, perhaps one were two of the hostages brought here could survive, then Ino decided that she would probably have wanted Sakura to survive alongside herself as it would be nice to have her only child hood friend alive with her as they gossiped about Ino's latest conquest of the heart, namely one of the Akatsuki men, but the blonde wasn't too fussy about which one, so long as he looked like a human being instead of a hybrid. But even in a situation such as this Ino was not so cold hearted as to not feel pity for her pink haired friend.

Lifting the crumpled piece of paper, that had arrived at least half an hour ago, from the dirt of the floor the failed medic nin read out the neatly written texted inscribed onto the other whys virgin paper.

_Shinobi dead: 3 _

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_Nara Shikamaru_

_Akimichi Choji _

_Kunoichi dead: 1_

_Sabaku no Temari_

_New forbidden zones: A5 in 5 minutes, F1 in 20 minutes, C4 in 45 minutes_

_Much better you should all be proud, continue with the work accordingly. _

So Sakura was alone now. Admittedly so was she but Ino didn't really care for her team, she had never cared for the fat ass Choji and she had stopped caring about Shikamaru the minute that he chose that sand bitch over and so the death of her two team mates didn't faze her in the least bit. Sakura was another story entirely. Although the pink haired medic may not have particularly liked Sasuke she did love Naruto like a brother and so she was bound to be devastated when she found out what happened.

But then again this could be a good thing as it could make the Godaime's apprentice vulnerable due to her over active emotions and so she should be susceptible to manipulation. This should make it a lot easy to convince the short haired girl to heal her hand. And then she would trustingly leave her back open for stabbing.

A short sharp knock on the rickety door immediately set Ino on edge as her hand darted to her vacant kunai pouch as she withdrew the razor blade and held it at eye level in front of herself to try and ward off the possible attacker on the other side of the rotten wood.

Another impatient knock rattled the door on its lone hinge as it fought to stay closed in its weakened state. In haling a deep and calming breath Ino called out just as the third knock arrived "Who's there? You'll have to throw your weapon to the floor before I open this door"

Silence was all that greeted her in response. This continued for several more seconds before a loud yell of "Ino-san is that your youthfulness that I hear calling out?" was quickly followed by a light tinkling noise as something metal crashed against the ground beyond the shacks interior.

From her position on the floor Ino could discern the distinct shape of two long blunt rectangular objects shining a bright metallic silver in the light of the dying sun. Chop sticks; he had been given a set of metal chop sticks for weapons. How the hell was that going to help her? Admittedly it also made it harder for him to kill her, not that he seemed like the kind to kill her, but when she finally disposed of him she needed a decent weapon if she was to pose as a real competitor in this _game_. A set of pathetic metal chopsticks just weren't good enough.

Standing up and drawing the stiff bolt across its latch the weakest ninja of the rookie nine winced at the pressure she applied to her throbbing palm. But she new she was safe for a simpleton and slave awaited her just beyond the confines of the hut. After all there were only two people in the whole of the five great ninja nations that would use the word _youthful_ at a time like this.

And only one of them was currently on this retched island.

Rock Lee.

OOO

Bloody crimson hair swayed slightly in the slight wind cast across the ocean as the Kazekage sat perched at the edge of a cliff face.

So many had died, so many and for what, nothing. Nothing but a stupid maniacal system set up by his very own murderers all those years ago. All his friends and comrades, those who had fought to defend and protect him before where falling like flies, one by one, but still the sickening truth was they were falling. And by the hands of each others friends no less, this world has no mercy.

It was at times like these, being surrounded by death, that Gaara wondered what the difference was between the ordinary people and people like him, hosts to jinchuuriki, despite the fact he no longer held a biju, he could see both sides though as he had experienced both sides. There was so much blood shed every where, and no peace. Everything that he worked so hard to stop was being executed right now all around him. And there was nothing he could do to stop it.

At least when Naruto had been alive the Kage had the belief that the blonde haired boy could persuade nearly anyone to their cause, but know it would be an even greater up hill struggle. Would they all survive this ordeal anyway? Even if every one, the entire nine of them, survived this it would never be the same, people would forever wonder who the traitors were amongst their shrunken group; the trust had been irrevocably shattered.

The panda eyed shinobi lent back onto his elbows still looking out to sea, admiring the serene tranquillity that only the still waters seemed to possess.

Gaara knew he was close to a soon to be bomb site as he was just on the out skirts of sector A5 and unless he wanted to be charred by the explosion he would have to get moving within the next couple of minutes as he was so precariously close. But he wanted to look on at the beauty of the sea at peace, if only for a few moments more. However it was not to be.

An obviously loud noise came from behind causing the Kazekage to get into a fighting stance with his supplied kunai protectively and strategically held in front of his chest ready to strike at any given moment.

From within the undergrowth drift a very distinct and familiar voice.

"Hello little brother"

OOO

9 shinobi remaining

* * *

AN: Well there you go guys I hope you enjoyed it. It did take me longer to write then I had originally hoped for but I got it done in the end so it's not too bad. I will try and update again soon but I'm sorry to say that I can't make any promises as I just don't have the time to write like I do during the holidays. But any way I hope you liked it as always let me know what you think in a review and if there is anything that you would like for me to include or alter in my next chapter or so then please let me know as I am open to constructive criticism. So you guys know the drill by now the more reviews I get the more inspired and pushed I am to write again so review, review and review again.

Until the next chapter

XThorn

P.S. Once again guys I'm sorry to inform you all that I have not gotten this chapter BETA'ed in a bid to get this chapter out to you all quicker as I was behind with my update as I was so please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors that you might find in here, please and thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and even if I put it down on my Christmas list Santa clause still wouldn't be able to get it for me it's such a tragedy but unfortunately there is nothing that I can do so I must make my peace with that. So to summarise I do not own Naruto.

AN: Hi guys I'm back and like I promised I'm giving you all one more chapter before I go away to see my relatives. I may be able to squeeze out another chapter before I go but I doubt it as I'm currently looking at Universities and I've only just finished tweaking my personal statement. Also the fact that I'm away for two weeks means that I'm going to need to spend lots of extra time catching up with course work that I have missed. So if I don't update for a while after this chapter it's not because I've given up or abandoned this story it's just because I'm too busy to get a fresh chapter out as unfortunately school work does have to come first. Unless writing fan fictions gets me a good grade in which case you can all have a new chapter every week. So yeh I'm not leaving this story or anything it's just that I won't have the time to write but like I said I will try and get another one out for you before I leave but I can't make any promises. Any way as always reviews are greatly appreciated and I love you all the more for the reviews you give me so review, review and review again to spur on my writing juices and to get me back to you guys as soon as possible. So review.

* * *

Chapter 8

Having a devoted slave protecting you with their life for nothing in return other than the illusion of friendship was defiantly benefitting Ino.

Although the door hung open with the bolt unlatched Ino led alone on the ground inside the vague security that the shack had to offer whilst Rock Lee stood tall and proud in all his spandex glory just outside the frame of the door with his back turned on the girl as he scanned the wooded surroundings. He was her personal body guard. But all guards have to be fired at some point.

Sitting up Ino spoke in a voice that held a slight tremor "Lee-san can we go looking for some herbs or something that might help my hand it hurts awfully?"

A beaming shinobi turned sharply on his heels as rushed over to his injured companion and knelt down on one knee as he caringly stroked her poorly bandaged hand "Of course my dear Ino-chan your youthful nature should not be dampened by your injury any more" and then as if realising something of great importance he tilted his head to the side and narrowed his bushy untamed eyebrows "Do you know what kind of youthful shoots and herbs will help heal your hand?"

Ino hadn't really thought much about what she would be looking for she was more concerned about getting rid of Lee then she was about forming any kind of coherent plan that could prove to be flawless. Timidly coming up with the first response that spilled forth from her malicious mouth she replied "Well I'm not Sakura-san by any means, so no I don't really know what to look for. But perhaps a Dot leaf would help, I mean it helps get rid of the pain when you get stung by a nettle so perhaps it will work here, what do you think Lee-kun?"

Yes Ino had sunk as low as to add a touch of flirting into her little act and she didn't feel guilty about it in the least, if she could kill someone she had once called friend then she could see no problem with leading the poor boy along so long as the end result benefitted her.

The _youthful,_ as Lee would have called it, sparkle ignited in his eyes at the mention his beloved Cherry blossom. He missed awfully and by being away from her for so long he was not able to protect her. When he had originally stumbled upon this dilapidated shack, for he only used his youthful instincts and never touched a map and compass, he was ashamed to say that he had been disappointed when he found Ino as he had desperately hoped it would be his elusive pink haired minx, but alas it was not meant to be; and so long as she was safe he would be satisfied for the time being.

Realising that he had spent much to long in thought he quickly shook his head vigorously from side to side to clear his thoughts and be able to focus on the hear and now as that is all that mattered at the moment. And so raising to his full height and slamming one fisted hand onto his chest he declared "Then we shall go in search for Dot leafs to relieve you of your un-youthful pain"

Rushing out of the dark hut Lee strode forward confidently expecting Ino to follow him but he stopped and returned to her side when he heard her wavering voice call out to him "Lee-kun the infection from my hand is making me light headed and weak do you think you can carry me?" and just to add to her innocent façade she held out her arms high waiting to be lifted off of her feet just like a young child would.

Without giving it a second thought the taijutsu expert crouched down in front of her and twisted around on the balls of his feet so that his back faced her. Looking over his shoulder he gave her his famous thumbs up and practically screeched out in excitement for helping the young kunoichi "Climb on Hime-chan and I shall carry you in our youthful quest"

Pulling her arms over his shoulders and wrapping her legs tightly around his waist Lee stood and began to walk forward into the woods at a slower pace so as not to jostle the package latched onto his back like a leech, not that he knew her true intentions.

Resting her head against the older ninja's exposed neck she sighed in contentment at how easily she could slash through the boy's defenceless flesh and make this game one person easier for her. If only she didn't wear her skirt and holster so low then she wouldn't have a problem with pulling out her razor blade, for at the moment the seat that Lee was providing her with by folding arms behind his back was crushing her sparse pouch into her lower back and ass. But there was another option that the manipulative blonde could come up with in such a short space of time. And so in an innocent and yet curious voice that a young child was likely to bare she asked the question that would help to put her plan into action.

"Can I please have a closer look at your weapon Lee-kun?"

OOO

What could he say as stared wide eyed at a painted killer. Or rather a killer in the making.

Gaara looked on in disbelief as his older brother stood proud playing with a rectangular scrap of paper with black and red scrawl written all over it, but even from the distance of twenty meters between them the crimson haired boy could easily tell what the deceptively innocent piece of paper that his brother played with was, it was an exploding tag. But what put the ring eyed boy on edge was the way that Kankuro starred at him whilst playing with the explosive device, he looked at him with hatred, something he had not seen directed at him to this extent since he host the Biju within his bodies seal.

Standing, with his kunai still tightly grasped between his tightly woven hands, the Kazekage schooled his face and spoke in a firm and controlled voice "What are you doing Kankuro-san?"

Raising an eyebrow at the unexpected question the puppeteer replied "What's this little brother you think I'm up to something? In this situation with which we find our self shouldn't you be rushing over here to at least shake my hand and ask how I am holding up" and then with his voice turning and taking on a darker tone he continued "Or is that just too much of a bother for you?"

Knowing that his instincts had been right about the situation Gaara narrowed his forest green eyes "You are the one who snuck up on me big brother, and now you are brandishing your weapon in a threatening manner so forgive me for not rushing to your side"

Slapping the tag onto the tree beside him and striding forward the purple faced boy allowed a snarl to rip passed his teeth as the tattooed boy raised the sharp metal kunai "Yes but you never care for the lesser people do you _Kazekage _not now that you rule the village I'm surprised that you even deem myself worthy of talking to you"

Lifting his weapon higher in warning Gaara allowed a bit of concern to leak into his voice as he addressed his brother "I have never treated you as a lower being than myself Kankuro-san, I love you and Temari-san you're my older siblings"

Stopping only a few feet away Kankuro spat at his brothers feet "Don't even talk about Temari you monster. You don't even know what love is you just think you do when you lord it over people but they only act kind to you because of your power but know that we are here in this game I can say what I want with out fear of the repercussions. And do you want to know the best part I can finally do the one thing that father could never quite manage. This is were you die little brother"

And with that the elder shinobi pulled out another explosive tag from behind his back and slapped it down on the ground right between himself and his sibling before he through himself in the opposite direction just in time to miss the explosion but not before it started off the chain reaction of explosions from his other tags that he had strategically placed surrounding the area whilst Gaara had previously been deep in thought.

Once the dust had settled Kankuro raised his head from the ground and looked around only to see the cliffs plain completely empty. He had won, Gaara was no were in sight and as if to solidify this belief a metal beacon shone against the diming light of the sun as a single lone kunai stood vertically buried deep within the dirt of the ground.

Standing up and retrieving his prize Kankuro did nothing but stare at his new found weapon as he went over in his head at what he had just accomplished. He had done something that had seemed impossible to others and finally his father could rest in peace knowing that that monster was finally dead and gone forever.

The last surviving Sabaku pulled out his few remaining sheets of paper and began knotting them to the hilt of his new kunai. And then as reality of the situation began to sink in manacle laughed bubbled forth and filled the previously silent area. This was however stopped short when an almighty roar of thunder that the sand nin recognised as an explosion went of behind him. Oh yes they new forbidden zone he had almost forgotten about that. Realising that he had better make a hasty get away or else be burned to a crisp in the explosion Kankuro turned to leave in a rash sprint only to be thrown back wards by a foot to his chest.

The last thought that ever went through the puppeteers mind before he was incinerated alive was that no one could kill that monster.

No one.

OOO

The two metal sticks were quite pretty actually. Pretty, but completely useless for this kind of situation.

Ino sighed in resignation as she realised that Kami was doing everything in his power to stop her from winning this game. First he gave her a poor excuse of a weapon, then he had made her only target scarper off before she could kill him, with his weapon she might add, and now that she was presented with a new victim who had a worse weapon than her razor blade. Where was the fairness in that? Not that she was going to let these few set backs deter her resolve; she was still determined to win.

Well time to put her plan into action she thought as she spun the chopsticks around, one in each hand, and looked at the back of Lee's bowl cut hair style. They had been wondering around now for about thirty minutes with out much luck of spotting a single Dot leaf and they would most assuredly be turning back soon, and so it was now or never; Ino preferred now.

The blonde kunoichi from Konohagakure raised both arms, straight and poised, with a rather bored look in her eyes as she whispered in her horse's ear "Good bye Lee-kun" and then with out further ado she brought down both arms and curved them until she heard two similar popping noises followed by an agonising scream of pain.

Ino fell to the floor as Lee released his hold on her legs and grasped desperately to his face as blood and cream jelly like substance trickled down his face from behind his closed eyelids.

Rubbing her rear as she stood to her short height she walked closer to the crippled boy whilst removing what remained of Lee's eyeballs onto a stray leaf that she had found on the floor. Perhaps stabbing the elder ninja in the corneas was a tad violent, but on the up side whilst he crawled around in the dirt in pain and without his sight Ino could easily slaughter him; this time her prey was not going to escape and this time she had made sure of it.

Grabbing the shinobi roughly by his shoulder and throwing him onto his back the kunoichi straddled his chest as she held the twin sticks on either side of the boy's vulnerable throat. With a sweet smile on her face that was lost on the blind boy that thrashed about beneath her, she uttered in a soft voice "Say hello to every one for me Lee-kun"

And with that she plunged the identical metal rods into and out of the boy's jugular until his body stopped struggling and lay still as death it's self.

Grimacing at the blood that had stained her purple skirt when the crimson liquid had flowed like a river out of the four puncture marks in Lee's stiff neck, Ino once again began to clean her new found weapon, but this time on their original owners green jump suit.

At some point Lee's eyes had sprung open and now his two empty sockets stared at their master's killer with an accusing look which the sneering girl quickly dealt with by delivering a sharp kick to the corpse's face.

With the body a good distance away from her hut she wouldn't be suspected of the killing even if someone were to stumble upon Lee and then herself in her new halls of residence. Talking about her hut it was about time she returned to it and had her dinner of stale bread.

Walking away Ino inspected her only weapon that she had managed to kill with; the deceptively useless chopsticks.

Although they weren't so useless any more.

OOO

Red spatters tainted the floor only with a peach coloured substance. The smell of burned flesh filled the air.

Gaara stood stock still as he came to realise that he could no longer hear the sea as it lapped up against the face of the cliff. He was deaf. And although this accompanied by the fact that he could no longer see to the right of himself, indicating that he had also lost that eye in the explosions, would have made him scream at how vulnerable he had become that was nothing compared to the agony that ripped through and ate at his face.

The entire right side of his face was burned to such an extent that his skin was literally melting and had turned into a form of liquid which now oozed down his face and tarnished the dirt below his feet.

Kankuro may have been the one to die but the last remaining Sand shinobi on that island was in a state that most would have thought warranted a swift death. But the Kazekage had housed the Shikaku, he new what true pain and suffering was. And now that his last rational thought had flitted out of his mind and was replaced by a maddening voice he found that his love of pain was restored.

Turning his back onto the sea and walking towards the lush forest that filled most of this god forsaken island, the tattooed shinobi new what he had to do.

Bring pain to those who lived.

OOO

7 shinobi remaining

* * *

AN: Well there you go every one I hope you enjoyed it, I can almost promise you that I wont be writing any more until I get back home so you'll have to wait for about another three or four weeks for an update, but don't worry there will be an update. As always reviews are not only appreciated but loved, so if you liked this story or chapter then please let me know in a review. If you have any comments or thoughts on how I should, or could, improve this story then let me know in a review and I'll do my best to get it done. So until I return from visiting my relatives, in America (never been there before I'm so excited), there will be no updates and even when I get back an update might be a way off as I will have to catch up on school work that I will have missed. But don't forget to review.

Until the next chapter

XThorn

P.S. Yes I haven't had this chapter BETA'ed either so that I could get it out to you guys before I went away so please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors that are in this chapter, please and thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Guess what I'll let you into a super special secret; I don't own Naruto or any characters related to the massive franchise. I know, you're all shocked but it's the truth I don't own Naruto.

AN: I'm back every one did you miss me. Well I loved America it totally rocked and it was sooo warm over there only wore a jumper a couple of times. Also besides the two week trip I've been catching up with the tone of course work that I missed as well as the current stuff the teachers were kind enough to throw at me. Plus I've been active with university's at the moment as I have finally received my first couple of interview offers from universities and so again the next up date might be a little late as I will be preparing from that, but it wont be as long await as this one has which again I apologise for. But I'm so excited and also nervous about this, I hope it will go well; no I know it will go well. Any way I changed my story a little in the last chapter from what I had originally planned on writing because some of you, as well as one of my friends, didn't want Gaara to die and so just for you guys I prolonged his life but as a catch I have completely made his character twisted in every sense of the word. Any way thank you all for reviewing it really makes me happy to know that so many of you enjoy my work and so continue with the good work people. Review and then review again and just for the fun of it review again and if you are all extra nice you might want to review once more, please and thank you. Review.

* * *

Chapter 9

Why did it hurt so much?

How could losing some one you loved like a brother hurt so much, when you knew that this day would eventually come?

Haruno Sakura had cried out for hours now and still the pain that she felt after finding out that her brother like figure was dead and gone had not ebbed away, not in the slightest. Tears hurtled down her flushed red cheeks staining them with their salted trail. But she paid them no head as they fell and just tried to focus on the fading image of a hyper Naruto.

Naruto would never reach his goal of becoming Hokage. It wasn't even as if she herself could try to full fill his life's wish for him as she would either die on this god awful island or she would be some how forced into becoming a traitor to her beloved village, her home. Sakura was no weak or stupid kunoichi she knew that she had only these two options as she refused point blank to take the coward's way out.

But at least one of his wishes would come true, thought the medic nin as she reminisced back to the day when Naruto proclaimed that he would get his name carved into the memorial stone without even knowing what the statue was for. Well he would get his name placed proudly onto the hard surface now, along with their other fallen friends. And you never knew she might even fallow him within the next day or so.

Kiba sat on the dirt ground beside her with his arm slung tightly across her shoulders as he silently gave her comfort. So many of their friends had left this dark world of theirs that the Inuzuka heir would do what ever he could to aid his remaining companions, and if that meant just sitting beside them allowing his shoulder to get soaked whilst they lent against the wall of the make shift shelter and emptied their tear ducts, then so be it.

Why is she here, why are they all here? Why was Kami doing this to them all? These questions along with others swam around the pink haired girls head whilst she tried to reign in her wayward emotions. She had to get a grip with herself. In the world of shinobi friends die left right and centre on missions and it is your duty to your village to act professional in such circumstances.

Taking in one deep and dizzying breath Sakura forcefully held in her tears as she became the hardened kunoichi that she had trained so hard to become. A single last tear ran down her track stained face as she wished her team mate and life's brother one final good bye.

The girl lifted her head from her friends shoulder and sighed in resignation as a strange calmness began to wash over her, replacing the grief with a tiredness she hadn't felt since her last forty-eight hour shift at the hospital which had then been quickly followed by a delivery mission. Exhaustion knew no bounds once Haruno Sakura had put herself through that and she found a whole new respect for sleep. But then in this kind of situation sleep was a luxury and one that if taken could cost you your life. Sakura loved Naruto to bits but she didn't feel quiet ready to meet him in the next life, just yet.

Sensing the change in atmosphere and acceptance in the medic beside him Kiba quickly turned his head and looked her over to see how she was. Seeing the haggard look in her eyes accompanied by her slumped demeanour and dark circles under her eyes the Inu nin decided to give the girl a small sliver of salvation. And so whilst retracting his arm Kiba said in a hushed voice "Go to sleep and rest Sakura-san I'll keep watch for any traitors"

A weary smile graced the girls red lips as she began to argue, however before she could utter a word of contradiction she felt a great weight pull on her eye lids and decided that she just didn't have the strength nor energy to argue and merely excepted the gift that the shinobi was offering her.

The Inuzuka stood tall and walked towards the entrance of their little home and lent against the unstable wood of the wall with his arms firmly crossed. Turning his head slightly to the side Kiba shot his friend one more wistful look before averting his attention back to the darkness that the trees of the forest cast over the surrounding area, looking out for any slight movement.

Lying down on her back on the cold ground Sakura uttered a small "Thank you" before drifting of into an entirely new world.

Several hours later she was awoken by a slight disturbance from outside. Eyes shooting open in apprehension the medic looked around, eyes darting every were, for her partner; only to find him gone. Then all of a sudden to the side of the hut, behind the wall she lent against came the terrifying sound of clashing metal, raised voices and shouts of "Die traitor"

Had her time come early?

OOO

Long brunette hair twisted and flew in the wind created by the shinobi as he ran desperately across the uneven ground.

But still he held his poise.

Hyuga Neji had seen it happen right at the start. He had seen the corpse of the Hyuga heiress whilst her body had still held the warmth of life. He had also seen several trails of various bugs and insects all scattering together in one direction. The creatures became a path which flowed from the crime to the criminal. Hyuga Neji was not in the least surprised when he found the perpetrator; he was however surprised by the shinobi's appearance.

Aburame Shino stood stock still by a large ditch with his arms outstretched to his sides. Hundreds of the tiny animals scuttled towards the younger boy as they began to climb up his legs and burry themselves beneath his clothing. At first Neji was rather perplexed as he understood that the only reason that the bugs aided the Aburame clan was because they were permitted to feed off of the ninja's chakra. However upon closer inspection the elder shinobi realised that the reason why the insects still obeyed the ninja in front of him was because they were still feeding off of him, they had merely replaced chakra with something else.

Shino's flesh.

His hands held patches of raw skin where the bugs had gnawed away at it and in places blood actually trickled down his fingertips and dripped in a steady stream down onto the forest's floor, were the little teeth of the little animals had broken through the thin layer of flesh.

But what sickened the Hyuga further was when he noticed strange lumps forming beneath the Aburame's exposed skin. It wasn't until he saw a particularly large centipede make its way out the dark tunnel created by the long grey sleeve, and then forcefully tear away more flesh were it then crawled deep within the wound. He was being eaten from the inside out. It was then that he truly realised the extent of his companion's madness.

Or was his love of insects truly so great that he could not force himself to be with out them? Either way it did not matter to Neji; after all, he barely new the Konoha shinobi despite being from the same village.

As Neji was unsure as to how a fight between them would turn out, especially if the bug master was still able to use his insects in the same manner as he could before thus giving the elder shinobi a handicap, the byakugan wielder began a slow retreat. However before he could get far Shino appeared before him with an exposed cheek bone, courtesy of the large lumps crawling underneath his skin.

And thus this chase had begun, how long it had been going on for now he didn't know. But one thing was for sure the katana tied tightly to the belt encircling his hip was practically useless in this situation. How was a single sword meant to defeat hundreds if not thousands of tiny insects? It just wasn't feasible. The only logical thing to do in this situation, that the Hyuga could think of in the short spans of time that he had, was to run for his life and prey to Kami that he some how managed to get away.

However it appeared as if Kami had turned his back on the new inhabitants of this island.

The death of Hyuga Neji was a fairly silent and solitary one, with the nearest person being a few hundred yards away giving chase.

As the long haired brunette leapt high over a lushes fallen tree, he failed to notice the razor thin thread that stretched taught between two trees directly in the directly in front of the area in which he ran.

Neji's bare neck came into quick contact with the lethal wire, quick but enough, and cut strait through his neck and jugular as easy as if it was wet clay. A startled gasp and the twang of wire was all that was heard. The body continued forward for a few paces in its previous steady momentum. The Hyuga's previously handsome face was now contorted into a permanent expression of shock as his head fell back wards onto the dirt ground splashing up mud and thus tainting the decapitated head further.

Blood spilled from both, but it gushed forward in such a torrent from the body that it could be likened to a kind of hell like fountain. The master mind behind this plot relished in the sight.

Shino had known that the other eldest Hyuga was slowly walking towards him and watching, his hungry bugs had told him so.

As soon as Shino had procured Hinata's razor wire and found a suitable location to scavenge for more insects he had strategically set up a maze of the silver thread through out the surrounding area. And so once he had Neji on the run it was merely an issue of corralling the cattle into the nearest stream of wire and waiting until the prey slipped up.

And slip up he did.

By this time Shino had reached the mass of tangled dark hair that covered the lone head and in a very disrespectful act kicked it to the side like a ball. In this way Shino once again acknowledged his separation from his friends and his abandonment of Konohagakure. It was best this way, he believed, as this was his new life now. And the Akatsuki was his future.

Walking towards the twitching body the Aburame tugged harshly at the thin leather strap that kept the silver blade attached to the corpse's waist. Well the Hyuga wouldn't be needing it now so he might as well relieve the body of its weapon and put it to good use.

Turning to leave behind his second kill Shino heard a rather depressing crunching noise from beneath his shinobi sandals. Lifting his left foot he saw the crushed remains of an overly large cockroach.

Crouching down and scooping up a large handful of dirt Shino lovingly poured the soil on top of the dead bug before placing a small pebble atop the egg sized mound as a kind of humble grave.

Standing back up with slouched shoulders the bug master said a silent prayer for the little animal before he finally turned away, carefully watching his footing this time, and left the area to make his way back to looking for more insects.

On his way back a single silent tear ran down his grubby cheek, the one with flesh still intact, for his irreplaceable lost friend.

The Hyuga was another matter though.

That had not only been necessary.

It had been fun.

OOO

Sakura stood still as she processed the picture before her.

Her friend and her partner fought each other wit a great deal of malice behind each blow. Although it was clear that her partner was winning.

Kiba growled out a low "Traitor" before lunging at her partner again, as she refused to call him her boyfriend as that sound immature and she was no way near ready to call him her lover yet; the term partner seemed to fit the pair well in the medic's opinion.

The Inu nin fell to the side as the kunoichi's sharingan wielding partner quick side stepped the swipe of his claws. With a fierce glare adorning his other whys handsome and passive face the long haired shinobi stated in a firm voice laced with authority "I have not come to harm you Inuzuka-san I am merely here to comfort my Sakura"

This time a snarl ripped loose from said Inuzuka's clenched teeth as he crouched down low ready to pounce at any given opportunity "She does not belong to any one let alone you, so don't use her name in such a familiar fashion. And why would you be here to comfort one of your prisoners?"

Taking a smooth step forward and reasserting his passive features Itachi replied "She does belong to me Inuzuka-san, and only me. And I take care of the few things precious to me in my life, so if you do not stop this frivolous fighting then I will have to use force to get to my cherry blossom; and as I know this will upset her greatly I have no desire to hurt you. The choice is yours"

Muscles quivering Sakura could practically see the Inuzuka heir leaping in to attack the elder shinobi again with his long sword in hand. This time though her friend would be hurt, that she was sure of especially after Itachi had already given the boy a clear warning. She had to stop this now. Just as Kiba began to swiftly move forward she called out "Kiba-san stop"

Both men froze as they whipped their heads round to look directly at her. One pair of eyes held a loving care for her, the other set of eyes shone with nothing but sheer concern and worry.

Almost instantly the raven haired shinobi was in front of her with a tight arm around her waist drawing her closer to his body and the other hand caressing her face tenderly "Sakura love, you've been crying" he murmured as he traced the tracks of her tears with his finger tips.

A fresh wave of sadness swept through her then and salty droplets began to form in her eyes again. Wrapping both her arms tightly around her partner in a desperate embrace, Sakura's voice began to tremble "I-Itachi, Naruto he-he's g-gone I-I-I" but she was unable to finish as the tears pored down her face like a damn had been broken, staining the Uchiha's Akatsuki cloak.

Stroking her hair as he placed a chaste kiss on the crown of her head and then rested his cheek there, he began to quietly console her with comforting words "Hush now love it'll be fine. I'm here for you love"

Amongst this emotional display the embracing pair seemed to be oblivious to the gawking shinobi behind them. That is until there was a sudden shout of "WHAT THE HELL"

Pulling away slightly and looking around Itachi's body Sakura began "Kiba-san please don't be mad I can explain"

The long metal sword slipped from the Inu nins grasp as he stood stock still looking in horror at his friend "Sakura-san what is this?"

Closing her apple eyes and taking in a deep breath the pink haired medic began to calm her raging emotions. After a minute she exhaled and opened her shining eyes, filled with a new found determination. Looking directly into the Inuzuka's eyes she simply stated "Me and Itachi are together"

And just like a spell had been cast the young shinobi's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he dropped to the floor.

So he had merely fainted from shock.

It could have been worse.

OOO

6 shinobi remaining

* * *

AN: So there you are guys your brand new chapter I hope you like it. I'm sorry for the extended wait for this but whilst I was in the middle of writing this my internet cut out on me again meaning that this chapter had been sat in my computer now for well over a week and so I haven't been able to up load it on to the web site. Any way now that this is all done I hope you enjoyed it I have planned out the ending now, as previously I had several ideas but now I've finally picked the one that I think will suit this story the best along with the characters but there will also be an epilogue; although I still have a few chapters to go before I even think of writing that. So yes again I apologise for the delay in bringing this to you but at least it's here now and what with most of my interviews done with now and me being up together with all my school work, after the Christmas holidays (so long as my internet doesn't decide to crash again) my updates should be fairly more regular like they were previously although I should be able to get a chapter or two out during the holidays as well. So again I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review please as that's what I write for thank you again. Review.

Until the next chapter

XThorn

P.S. Once again as always this chapter has not been BETA'ed and so there will most likely be mistakes in this chapter, if you happen to find any then I am sorry and forgive me. Please and tahnk you.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Well Christmas has come and gone and I still don't own Naruto, I guess I wasn't good this year. Why else wouldn't Santa bring me what I wanted?

AN: Well as promised here is your Christmas chapter, sorry that it's late but I haven't even begun some of my school work so you should all feel happy that this is not coming out a few weeks later. Wow that sounded so snobbish, sorry about that. I'm really sorry for the lateness of this chapter but for some reason I've really struggled to come up with a plot line for this chapter. I mean I know what I'm going to make happen in this story but I have found it particularly hard linking the end of the story to what I've already written, damn writer's blocks. Everything I wrote just didn't sound right and it really began to annoy me but any way I've done it know to a state where I am finally happy to post it up for you guys. Any way I just want to say thank you for all the reviews that I have received for this story thus far, it really makes me smile to know what you guys think about my work. Although I must say that I'm pretty sure that to use the byakugan you have to use chakra, but I shall say no more. Any way thank you all for the reviews I shall strive to make my story live up to your expectations. I also have my own laptop now which is good news as I will no longer have to argue and fight to monopolize the computer which is good for every one as it means I can spend as much time on here as I want before I get physically removed from it or I pass out from lack of sleep, whichever comes first. This should, theoretically, help me to write quicker but with my short attention span I highly doubt it. Anyway I won't keep you any longer and I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Also don't forget to review this story as well as to review, review and review again. Oh also thank you to everyone that has added this story to their favourites and alerts, thank you guys it builds up may happiness whilst writing. Any way review.

* * *

Chapter 10

To say that explanations were difficult was an understatement.

And to say that waking an unconscious Inuzuka was easy was just a downright lie.

After some harsh shaking and several hard slaps to the face failed to awaken the sleeping beast Sakura resorted to shocking the Inu nin's nerves' with a couple quick bursts of chakra laced with a medical jutsu to act as a slight pain killer. This seemed to be fairly effective as the young shinobi shot up from his resting place on the compact earth with a startled look on his face accompanied by glazed and dazed eyes that moved around frantically as he tried to figure out what the hell had happened to him. It didn't take long before his eyes fell on the sharingan wielder and recognition along with comprehension dawned across his face as the events of the previous hours flew back to him and swam around in his head.

The kunoichi tried to reach forward and make sure that her friend wasn't harmed in any way but as some as her slim fingers touched him he flinched and slapped her hand away. He had refused to let her touch him, calling her a traitor and saying that the only reason that she had helped him and not tried to attack him yet was because she was only using him as some sort of body guard that would be disposable once they were the last two left. And of course with her having full chakra stores, there would be next to no fight as she would win hands down.

It wasn't until Kiba saw her tear streaked face that he realised the seriousness of his words, but of course by then it was far too late to retract his comments. Sighing deeply the Inuzuka heir had sat straight a stared intently at his pink haired friend as he asked her to explain herself in the tone of voice that he had practiced to use once he became the alpha of his clan. It demanded respect.

Sakura had hesitantly told Kiba everything that had happened between herself and Itachi, excluding the slightly more intermit moments. She recalled how the Akatsuki member had aided her and thus Kiba also when she was searching for food, she also told the younger shinobi of how the long haired Uchiha had comforted her whilst she grieved for this entire situation that they were thrown into. And finally she confessed of the connection that she shared with the sharingan master whilst cherry red in the face and hiding her eyes behind her loose hair. Although she did choose her words very carefully, not wanting to say too much or to make the situation any more awkward then it already was.

After everything had been said and done Sakura breathed out a deep sigh and waited gingerly for some form of reaction from her friend. The boy just sat stock still staring off into space as he tried to process everything that Sakura had said. Whilst waiting for the Inuzuka to do anything other just to sit there she lent backwards against the Uchiha's muscular chest as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist and rested his chin atop the crown of her pink haired head.

For what seemed like hours, but was in fact only a few mere minutes, Kiba did nothing other than to replicate a statue. Finally after the prolonged wait he stiffly turned his head in the medic nin's general direction. After the pair of friends had locked eyes for a minute longer and the silence continued on the young Inuzuka began to open his cracked lips in a shaky attempt to speak.

Failing and shaking his head in dismay, and perhaps to regain some form of composure, the Konohagakure shinobi slid his eye lids shut and heaved an exhausted sigh. Slinging his head down low he mumbled in a nearly in inaudible voice "I need to think about this for a while". Standing up slowly from the unclean dirt floor of the Konoha nin's rickety shack, still with slouched shoulders clearly displaying his blatant distress at the entire situation that he found himself placed into. Kiba began to drag both his feet forward in a manner that seemed to suggest his mental exhaustion was getting to him as it took up a great deal more energy than it really should have to walk such a short distance to the huts entrance.

Not wanting to leave her friendship with the Inu nin on such an uneven balance she began to call out to him in an almost pleading manner "Kiba-kun"

But she was cut off by a subtle sadness from the shinobi that she was addressing "I shall keep guard". He then walked out and stopped after a few paces only to glance back over his shoulder at his uncertain pink haired friend. Eyes once again glazed over the Inuzuka continued forward to his allocated guard posted and said in quiet whisper "I'll be back once I've decided what to do", and then after a slight pause he added "and when I understand"

A silent tear slid down the soft skin of the young Haruno's cheek as she knew that she could very well lose another friend that day. Despite the fact that the person that she was thinking so deeply about would still be alive the loss of such a wonderful friend would pain and sadden her in much the same way as if she lost him to the earth such as the others that she lost the day before.

Turning back into the chest of her loving partner Sakura cried silently for the friend that she believed to have lost.

Try as he might, even the genius protégé Uchiha could not find any soothing believable words within his brilliant mind to try and comfort his wilting cherry blossom. And so he merely rubbed gentle circles on her back with the palm of his hand and placed light kisses upon her flushed face. All the while whispering to her the only thing that he could fathom that may help "Hush love hush, I'm here for you"

And soon her tears dried up and her eyes lost the watery sheen. Not because she had calmed down into a peaceful stupor.

But because she had no more tears to cry.

OOO

Movement meant life, right?

And life meant someone that would try and kill her, right?

Ten-ten crouched down amongst the brambles surrounding the small wooden hut near the edge of the cliff. Her strained eyes bulging wide as they tried to follow the silhouette of the moving figure hidden within the wooden confines of the shack.

How was she to draw out the murderer from within? They were a murderer, right? Of course they were. Why else would they so blatantly hide away? Were they perhaps scared like her? No, she couldn't take that risk. Kill or be killed, right?

Drawing out Naruto's rusty and battered knife the weapon mistress aimed it with careful precision at some of the remaining fragments of glass in the nearly void window pane. She waited for several moments, hoping to possibly hit her target if not to at least to make the rabbit flee from its hole. Once the shadow paced in front of the transparent grime of the glass for the eleventh time, the mad woman pulled her arm back and let it sling forward. The projectile span in the air several times before it smashed the remaining glass into hundreds of pieces and finally lodged itself into the sodden wood of the hut's far wall.

Alerted by the clashing of glass on metal the target managed to duck in time to avoid any serious injuries, lest the knife hit its bull's eye. Lying down on her stomach listening to the silence and trying to attain the location of her attacker Ino held her breath in a desperate attempt to calm her speeding heart. Some pathetic ninja had dared to attack _her_, Yamanaka Ino the most beautiful kunoichi in all of the great ninja nations, in her opinion. How dare some unworthy person try and claim the position of winner in this competition. It was hers to win, it was her right as the most gorgeous and desirable woman to ever live, well at least in her opinion.

Hearing nothing but the crashing of waves against the nearby rock face, the young Yamanaka heiress cursed silently under her breath as she realised that any noise made by her would be murderer had been over shadowed by the noise of the thunderous sea. Crouching up onto her haunches Ino made a slight movement towards defence's door, only then to realise that something was amiss. And it didn't take long for the vain girl to realise what it was.

In front of her face hung a few clumps of her silky blonde hair, and considering that her hair hadn't been washed whit her normal routine for over a day now this wasn't unusual in any way; what did strike the girl as peculiar was the fact these knots of hair only reached her eye level and the last time that she had checked her hair had reached down far passed her back.

With an ominous feeling in the pit of her stomach, and momentarily forgetting about the threat to her life not one hundred metres away, the busty blonde shakily reached her hand up to the crown of her head were she then splayed out her fingers and hooked them under many strands of hair. Taking a deep breath as if she was preparing for the worse she dragged her arm down and felt her hair slip through her fingers as her hand reached her shoulders.

Swiftly turning one hundred and eighty degrees Ino looked behind her as if begging to be proven wrong, the sight before her did nothing but make one of her worst nightmares a reality. Before her adorning the mud of the floor haphazardly was a great mass of her once long blonde locks. A few of the strands were even lodge into the wooden wall along with the god forsaken knife that had torn at her hair.

Silenced rained for a mere minute before a scream tore out across the island for all to hear.

But this scream of agony was not from pain. Though it might very well be if the mad woman stood just inside the archway of the shack's door, had anything do about it.

This piecing scream was for the deadly sin of vanity.

OOO

He had been here for several hours now.

He risked being found out and slaughtered for his disobedience to a blatant command.

But he could not bring himself to leave his love in such a distressed state. It pulled at his other whys dead heartstrings. Only she managed to invoke such feelings from deep within him which burned to show across his cold exterior. And he would allow them to but only for her.

Her sorrow seemed to have calmed somewhat as she merely clung to his mesh shirt for reassurance, but he still whispered loving words to her as he traced her spine and ribs with his wandering hands. After the Inu nin had been outside for an hour, Itachi pondered on telling Sakura of the plan that he had so cleverly devised. However he was unsure as to whether or not his words would instil a sense of happiness or dread from the girl, and so was hesitant to broach the subject as he debated with himself the pro's and con's of divulging such information to the strained cherry blossom at this time in point.

The sharingan wielder was pulled from his musings when he felt a soft and warm sensation brush against his lips. Looking down he saw the pink haired medic gingerly brush her lips against his own, and couldn't help but to smirk at her out of character boldness. The Uchiha was a man after all and with the sight of his loves plump red lips so close to his own he couldn't resist the urge to lean into her further and firmly slant his mouth across hers.

Although she stiffened at first Itachi practically purred with delight when she began to replicate his own movements. It wasn't long after the pair deepened their kiss that the now slightly embarrassed kunoichi was forced to pull away for the precious nectar known as air.

Burying her head fondly into the crook of the young man's neck she released a sigh of contentment, as she forcefully pushed aside all the depressing thoughts that currently lined her mind, and just focused on what was happening right then and there. Curiously fingering the piece of jewellery that never left the Uchiha's neck Sakura said in a hushed voice "Thank you Itachi"

Wondering what he had done to earn her thanks he voiced his question "For what Sakura-hime?"

Said kunoichi smiled at the use of her ridiculous nickname but decided to let it pass. She instead replied "For being here for me"

Closing his eyes and focusing on the feeling of the woman's warm breath fanning against the exposed flesh of his neck the shinobi merely hummed in a manner which Sakura took to be a 'You're welcome'.

This touching scene was, however, brought swiftly back to reality when Itachi broke their peaceful silence with his next few words. He had finally decided that it was best for her to know now rather than later. Just so that she could at least come to terms with what he was about to say.

Slowly he pulled his love away at arm's length, with her still perched on his lap, and looked the pink haired woman straight in the eyes. God how he loved those sparkling emerald orbs.

Finally he uttered the words and watched for her reaction with bated breath.

"There is a way to escape"

OOO

6 shinobi remaining

* * *

AN: Well there you are guys a cliff hanger for you all there. And yes I have already got the escape plan fixed in my mind, I have for a couple of chapters now, and it has finally begun to come to play. I hadn't planned to write this chapter like this as I had originally planned to focus more so, on the events between Ino and Ten-ten however I will probably just add that on to the next chapter instead. Also you may or may not be pleased to hear that I have now planned out how I am going to kill off each of the remaining characters that I plan on killing, except for one which I just can't decide on but I have begun to narrow down my murderous plans for said character and so when their time comes it'll be fine. Any way I hope you all really enjoyed reading this chapter as it has got to have been one of hardest, if not _the _hardest, chapter that I have written so far. So let me all know what you think via a review or a private message. Also again if you have anything to say about how I can improve my stories in general for all you guys don't hesitate to say so and I shall see what I can do to facilitate those suggestions. So don't forget to review, review and review some more, please and thank you. Review.

Until the next chapter

XThorn

P.S. Yep you guessed it, this chapter has once again not been BETA'ed so please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors that you may find within this chapter. Please and thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Hey I have some news for you guys that may shock right down to your very core. This may surprise you but you all deserve to know, I don't actually own Naruto. I know it's shocking.

AN: Yo dudes and dudets I'm back once again with a brand new chapter for you all aren't you lucky. Back to school again now, what joy, and I am currently up to date with all of my work which has left a little bit more time to read and write this for you guy so I hope you like it. Well I am debating on what to write in this chapter as I have two ideas which both follow different characters and I can't quite decide which to do first. Although now that I think about it, it is probably best to follow up with last chapters plot then to start another one and then come back to this one. So yes that is what I am going to do, right now that that is sorted out I can move on. I'm really excited that so many of you like my story the amount of reviews that I received has been astounding, I'm so happy. So thank you every one who has either reviewed, added this story to their alerts, favourites, added me as a favourite author or any number of the above combined; you guys rock and drive me on to write. But as always continue to review and such it makes me smile. So review, review and review as much as you physically can and I may try to update sooner. Well enjoy this chapter I hope that you all like it. Review.

* * *

Chapter 11

It could work. Possibly.

But at least I was a plan of sorts.

But it was so unfair.

"Is there nothing else that could possibly work?" the shaky voice of the young Haruno asked. The sharingan wielder had just finished imparting the wisdom of his partly flawed plan. The fact that the best plan that the great Uchiha Itachi could come up with was flawed only added to the growing depression that the pink haired medic felt for this situation.

The plan meant that some people would live to see their homes again, to see their loved ones. But not everyone would be able to survive. In order for a few to live others must be sacrificed, it sickened Sakura right down to her core. She effectively held her friends' fragile lives in her dainty hands as Itachi had allowed her to select who would die and who would leave this terrible place and live to fight another day. It was a cruel punishment in its self to pick and chose which of her friends she would rather live and which she would rather never see again, but it had to be done; much to the sadness of the poor kunoichi.

Stroking his loves cheek gently with attentive hands the shinobi replied in a sensitive tone of voice "I am truly sorry my love but there is no other way. This plan has the highest chance of success compared to others that I have concocted. I thought it would be best if I allowed you to choose who is to live as I know that these ninja are important to you"

Stealing her resolve Sakura's eyes turned hard as she looked into the ebony pools of her loves eyes "Is there no way in which more people can be saved" she asked as her voice held strong. She refused to be the weak emotional girl that she once was.

Eyelids closed off his sight as he lent back against the rough wood of the bodged wall. A sigh escaped his thinned lips as he tried to sort out a manner in which to explain why not everyone could live and why some must die for her to survive. For he would not let her die, even if it meant he had to face the wrath of an enraged Pein by slaughtering those close to the heart of his beloved cherry blossom. No one was more important to him then the pink haired minx; she was his world, his life. If she where to die due to his negligence to protect her then his life should too be forfeit.

Ever so slowly his eyelids reeled back as he gazed into her emerald orbs. Letting his hand fall from her face he linked his long elegant fingers with her own, not once breaking from her person. His soft tenor soon broke the silence "If any more were to escape it would not only be more of a risk to my plan but it would also be near impossible. Besides Leader-sama isn't taking any risks with people being able to escape, this island is virtually an impenetrable prison; no one can get in and only the Akatsuki along with a single dead body will leave. He has the sea covered by Kisame-san, who despite being a close colleague would never become a traitor just to aid me, Deidara-san rules the skies so to speak and the land is belongs to Zetsu-san. There is no way out"

Silence once again descended upon the unlikely pair. Sakura looked out into the darkness that had decided to fall upon the horizon signifying the arrival of the evening and the death of the sun for another day. The origami bird would be arriving soon in an evil way to almost mock the death of her friends. Lowering her gaze to stare at the back of the Inu nin's head the kunoichi noticed how he was making slight jerky movements with his neck before he snapped his fist out to grab something.

Before the fuchsia haired medic could ponder any more on this abnormal behaviour the sound of flapping wings and folding paper graced her ears. Looking at were the sound was coming from Sakura saw the saw the tiny white bird land gracefully on Itachi's lap before it stilled and became nothing more than an ornate note.

Tearing herself away from the Uchiha she sat on the opposite side of the tiny hut and slumped to the ground with a ferocious snarl on her face. She just couldn't stand it.

Feeling hurt and slightly rejected Itachi lifted the offending paper crane; it was because of this, he knew, that Sakura had suddenly closed off to him. Raising himself up and standing tall the sharingan wielder took swift calculated steps towards the young kunoichi. Once he had crossed the tiny expanse of the hut he gracefully slid down the wall, unlike his rather clumsy cherry blossom, and sat as close to her as he physically could without dragging the petite kunoichi onto his lengthy legs.

Drawing his arm up in an arch type of motion he draped the limb over his loves tense shoulders in a comforting fashion. Pulling his muscles tort he brought the hunched up form of the slight Haruno towards his body making her head rest lightly on to his shoulder.

Holding up the paper message Itachi held it in front of Sakura's far off gaze as he tried to bring her attention back to reality "Sakura love you need to read this. Open it"

Although Sakura now had her attention focused on the death note before her she couldn't bring herself to even touch the tainted paper, almost as if she believed it would burn her. Continuing to look forward Sakura spoke in rather monotonous voice "I will not. If I open it, if I read it, then I will begin to forget the faces of the friends that I have lost. It's better not to know; it's better if I stay in the dark"

Leaning down Itachi rested his pale cheek gently against the cherry blossom petals that made up the young Haruno's hair. A deep sigh passed his smooth lips as he squeezed her shoulder in reassurance "If their name is on this piece of paper then they are gone whether you accept it or not. All you can do is cling on to the memories that you have of them, and then they shall be with you always. As will I"

Sakura slowly lifted her head at that, and turned her softening gaze up to lock on to the eyes of the sharingan wielder. Gingerly she outstretched her arm, never once braking eye contact from those hypnotic ebony pools, and plucked the now creased paper from the grasp of her love. With fumbling hands she unfolded the lithe crane. She closed her jade eyes off to the world as she finally turned towards the list of her deceased friends.

Taking in a deep breath Sakura snapped open her eyes and quickly read the neat calligraphy etched onto the thick paper.

After a minute of reading and re-reading the small letter the cherry haired medic merely continued to stare aimlessly at the paper, as if she were trying desperately to think of a way to contradict the information that she had just learnt.

By this point Itachi had began to worry for his Konohagakure kunoichi. As he was about to try to rouse her attention he heard her make a slight sound. Although he was unsure as to whether be thankful that she was not having a mental break down, or to be worried from her lack of speech. For after this shot period of time all she has uttered was a small word.

"Oh"

OOO

The screaming had stopped.

Although she could feel another one preparing to tear its self from her chapped lips.

The platinum haired kunoichi let loose the piercing shriek as she lunged forward into the stomach of her attacker. Stunned by the suddenness, Ten-ten flew a few feet backwards and tumbled on to the ground with the heavy weight of the blonde projectile landing heavily on her gut.

Ino scratched and clawed at the brunettes face as her long nails desperately tried to find purchase on the elder female's supple flesh. Reaching around her back, whilst struggling to pin down the contorting weapons mistress, the Yamanaka heiress grasped her razor blade and brought it forward to slash across the targets neck. Before the blade could cut deep enough to end the brunette's life, Ten-ten grabbed her blunt knife which she had acquired from Naruto's corpse and thrust it up to the hilt into long haired ninja's thigh; giving it a sharp twist once it was buried deep within the muscle so as to cause further damage. As Ino cried out in pain she pulled back from the body beneath her giving the brunette the short time that she need in order to push the blonde a few feet away from herself with an almighty kick. However a thin trail of blood did manage to break through the thin layer of skin at her throat.

Both kunoichi quickly scrambled to their feet and gave the other a bone chilling look as they bled the crimson liquid of life, however the looks were not the same. Ino's glare would be unrivalled in its intensity as she looked on at the grime covered girl. Honestly, Ten-ten had some nerve trying to attack her like that. The older kunoichi was uglier than her at the best of times and there she stood like a sore thumb, practically dripping in mud. It disgusted her. Ten-ten had to go.

On the other hand the bunched haired girl stared at Ino with wide open eyes which were practically bulging out of their sockets. A gleaming white smile appeared to have cracked her face in two as it stretched from one cheek to the other. But there was nothing sweet or friendly about this smile. No this smile was that of a demented person who seemed to be promising pain and torture to the Yamanaka before her, and she would take great pleasure in hearing the screams of vanity turn into screams of agony.

"You mental bitch what the hell do you think you're playing at" screeched an irate Ino as she gave the knife, now lodged in her shapely leg, a harsh tug; effectively dislodging the blade from her torn flesh.

The smile on Ten-ten's face cracked further as her eyes seemed to almost roll into the back of her head in utter madness "Ahhh but Ino-chan if you die I live. Is that right? Yes it is. And if you die I'll be the only girl left alive. Is that right? Oh I don't know" suddenly the brunettes face fell from the disturbed smile into one of sheer horror as she realised that Sakura may still be very much alive; and Ten-ten hadn't been able to beat the pink haired Haruno in a full out spare for many years now. If she had to fight her there was no doubt in her mind that she would. But she can't die, right? Yes that's right.

Tipping her head back and opening her mouth so wide that Ino was surprised that the girls jaw didn't crack under the strain, Ten-ten let rip an ear splitting scream "I don't know. And if I don't know then I can't live, right? RIGHT?"

A disgusted look swept across the Yamanaka's thin face as she assessed her once good friend with a keen eye "Oh you poor disturbed thing you've lost your mind, right? Come here and let me end your madness for you"

Snapping her head straight down, fast enough to give her whiplash, Ten-ten replicated Ino's earlier look of pure hatred. She began mumbling incoherent things such as "See I told you they all want you dead, dead? Oh yes dead" as she paced quickly up towards the pig before her.

Noticing that the fight had finally begun Ino decided to dive right into the deep end as she ran full pelt at the fast approaching elder kunoichi. Using the blunt blade that she had pulled from her thigh the blonde deflected the shuriken aimed at her head. But she was not skilled enough to stop the small metal star from slicing a deep gash in her shoulder blade.

Ten-ten slid on her side across the hard ground as she reached the long haired nin. Holding up Choji's old ornate dagger, which was tightly grasped in one hand, to block the blade thrust towards her, the weapon's mistress effortlessly passed underneath the pig were she quickly regained her footing.

Before Ino even had the chance to spin around and face her opponent, Ten-ten launched herself at the girl and latched onto her back like a blood sucking leech. The Yamanaka heiress staggered backwards, precariously close to the cliff's edge, as she was pulled forcefully by the unexpected weight of the older girl.

Locking her legs tightly around the blonde's waist so as to free up her arms Ten-ten plunged the dagger into Ino's back making her cry out in pain. Then whilst her big mouth was wide open the weapon's mistress used the rice scythe in her other hand to hook it into the pig's mouth and burry it deep within her throat; the tip piercing the back of her neck and cutting the white top across Ten-ten's chest area.

There was little blood from the fatal hit, in fact there was more spatters of blood in the surrounding area from the cuts and scrapes that the pair had given each other prior to the brunettes victory. However this victory was short lived.

As the Ino's reflexs began to make her body gag, despite her already being dead, her corpse slumped backwards into nothingness. The bunch haired girl had expected to land safely on solid ground but now she tumbled with her victim off of the white cliff face and into the waiting jaws of the smirking Akatsuki member below, as he swam in circles against the ferocious crashing waves.

Three minutes later and two tiny paper cranes could be seen flying into the area before dropping down into the now calm and tranquil sea. Their message lost to the intended recipients.

As the origami paper began to disintegrate into the salty depths the text scrawled onto them could just be made out.

_Shinobi dead: 3_

_Sabaku no Kankuro_

_Rock Lee_

_Hyuga Neji_

_Kunoichi dead: 2_

_Yamanaka Ino_

_Ten-ten_

_New forbidden zones: G1 in 20 minutes, F4 in 50 minutes, C3 in 2 hours_

_The end is nigh, continue as you are and the next proud member of Akatsuki shall be prepared before dusk._

That was it.

OOO

4 shinobi remaining

* * *

AN: Well there you have not long to go now there should be no more than five chapters left so not long now until the end. This chapter took me forever to write, no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't seem to be able to write more than a few hundred words a night; it was truly shocking. Any way the course work load has begun to build up again so it might be a little while before I am able to make another post but I shall do my best to get the next chapter out to you guys as soon as possible. I have finally decided who is going to kill who and how so yeah for that. I hope I'm not making this story too confusing but there are certain facts and points that I don't want to be revealed until the last chapter or so and it can be difficult to censor my writing accordingly. More than once in this chapter I've had to back track and go 'Nope that's a dead giveaway right there' so I hope I have been able to keep the mystery of how they all intend to escape a mystery. Again thanks to all of you how review, story alert, author alert and or favourite this story; you guys rock. I'm glad you like my writing and I hope that you continue to like it in the future. So I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review it, as you know how happy reviews make me so please review. Review.

Until the next chapter

XThorn

P.S. Yep it's the usual note at the bottom of the page again; I still haven't had this chapter, or many of my other chapters, BETA'ed so please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors as I am prone to making them by accident. Please and thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto, although the day will come eventually. I can just feel it.

AN: Hey guys I'm back with your much anticipated chapter, bet you're pleased with that. Anyway I'm really sorry about the lateness of this chapter but the amount of coursework that I have recently been given is ridiculous, I even have to go into school during the holiday. Plus I've been set a project to do for a possible university interview, oh how the world hates me at the moment. It's times like this when I wonder why on earth I chose to do so many coursework based subjects. Anyway rant over; if everything goes as I've planned it then after this chapter there should only be two chapters left so as you can see we are getting right up to the end of this story now, can you feel the tension in the air. I want to thank all you awesome people out there who have read, reviewed, favourite storied, favourite author and story alerted my work or done several of those things together, it makes me oh so happy that I have a great big cheesy grin grow on my face whenever I read an email alerting me to such things. So as always continue to review my work as your comments spur me on and give me the drive to continue to write more which in turn means faster up dates which is better for you guys, so you got to review. Yep and here is my usual mantra that I seem to at the start and end of each chapter review, review, review, review and review again, then if you have a bit spare time on your hands perhaps even review again. Because as you all know reviews make the world of fan fiction go round, so review. Any way I hope that you all enjoy this chapter as much as you seem to have enjoyed the others thus far, and so without further ado here it is for all to read chapter twelve .

* * *

Chapter 12

The flesh had dried, but still burned a vicious red.

The newly formed scar marring half of the red heads face.

He may have been feared for his power throughout his entire life, but now people would tremble in fear at the sight of his deformed visage.

Gaara had long forgotten the feeling of pain and the fact that half of his face had been completely melted by the explosion which killed his elder brother had not changed that fact in the slightest. In fact he seemed to relish in some sort of psychotic glee as the stabbing sensation against his skull heightened with the burning rays of the newly risen sun.

He had been walking for hours now, the once revered Kazekage now trapped once again within his own demented mind. He did not need the Shikaku to be mental insane, he had years of practice with the beast, now he could create his own madness. The betrayal of his brother along with the head trauma from the explosion had seen to that. He swayed from side to side, body weary from lack of any form of sustenance. He had not touched his rationed food or water, but he could not feel the effects of his weakness. All that the crimson heard boy could feel was that of his own raging mind as screamed for the blood of others. To be showered in the sweet red substance as he stole the lives' of others. Yes, that was his only purpose now.

For the past hour now the creeping sensation of something being amiss had seeped deep into the Sabaku's bones. He could not place what it was but being a shinobi throughout his life he had been taught to listen and act on his instincts. And that was exactly what the mad man did.

Nothing had happened that he could place and without his chakra he could not scan the area with anything less than his other highly tuned senses. As skilled as he may be it seemed that his stalking opponent was also of a high calibre. Possibilities began to be scanned and filtered through his calculative mind; mad or not Sabaku no Gaara was still a highly intelligent shinobi. After all it was not with sheer power that he had been able to reach the level and title of a Kage.

It was here though, within a rather dense and shaded part of the forest, that the youngest Sabaku finally noticed the proverbial elephant in the room. A surge of insects of all species, shapes and sizes, scuttled in sync around the trunks of all trees that surrounded him. He was affectively caged in.

Looking down at his feet as he felt the crushing sensation of cracking bone Gaara couldn't help but let a twisted smile cross his face at what he saw, gleaming white teeth baring from behind the stretched smirk. Encompassing his ankles and steadily ascending his muscular legs were more of the flesh eating creatures. Despite being oblivious to the pain that this must be causing his body the panda eyed shinobi couldn't help but reminisce at how similar the action looked compared to his sand.

His precious sand, how he missed it. The coarse texture of each beige grain as it choked the air out of its victim. And how it seemed to dance in the air as it was guided by the harsh wind falls was simple hypnotic. It was the only thing that could even compare to the beauty of freshly spilled blood as it flew in the empty space of air before gracing and tainting the ground. How he so missed his sand, but without chakra he had no means to summon let alone control the light earthy element. And so the sticky crimson liquid known as blood would have to suffice in quelling his psychotic thirst for beauty; and pain.

One shaking hand reached up and slapped against the unmarred flesh of his face. Once his palm had found purchase all that could be seen of his visage was the melted skin that scarred half of his face and a single wide eye, nearly bulging out of its socket, as it peered from between his middle and fore finger.

As he released a dark chuckle he began to say "You are trying to cage me. I can't be caged, beasts can't be caged. And this is not my sand, to steal my beautiful pain. How can you know true pain, no one understands the true horror of my torture" by the end of the mad mans ramblings he had become engulfed in his self inflicted rage, hissing his final words between clenched teeth.

Knowing that he had already lost his legs, the sheer amount of gushing blood that seeped through the cracks in the growing wall created by the bugs attested to that, he did the only thing that a delusional man under attack with explosive tags would do under such pressure. He blew his legs off from the knee cap down, and took thousands of insects along with it.

Strangled laughter spilled forth from cracked and blood lips as Sabaku no Gaara led face down in the dirt of the earth slowly bleeding to death. Completely unaware of the reduced number of regrouping clusters of bugs he fisted his hands in the dirt and pushed himself up, madness still clouding his mental state and thus the pain and writhing agony that he should be feeling, as he screamed at the top of his lungs "Come out and fight you bastard. Only a coward allows others to fight for them"

A heavy weight suddenly latched onto his back and twisted him over to the side as he landed on something hard. Two lean legs wrapped themselves around Gaara's midriff to hold him firmly in place. A flash of thin silver caught the struggling sight of the green eyed beast before it constricted tightly around his neck, effectively cutting off his source of air.

Wrestling against his attacker the Kazekage was vaguely aware of the warm breath that ghosted across the shell of his ear and the words that it uttered "Only one of us can live Kazekage-sama. And I am finally doing a deed that many have struggled to achieve since the day you were born"

A new wave of fresh anger twisted in the gut of the last surviving Sabaku as he unsheathed his kunai, and scattered the few remaining exploding tags that had previously lined his trouser pocket along with the kunai blade, across the forest's floor; and stabbed wildly into the side of his attacker, who he was sure by know was the silent Aburame from Konoha.

Grunts of pain filled the stagnant air as Shino's blood mixed and combined with that of the struggling man's that lay across his chest. The razor wire which he had wrapped taught around the sand shinobi's throat creating deep bloody groves in his hands.

This situation stretched on for a minute and the insect master realised, much to his disdain, that the Sabaku was still clinging to life and gasping for breath. Clearly he truly was a beast if he could life even without his precious oxygen. But there was another way to end this.

Passing the wire behind the crimson head so that it was still held tight but in one single hand, the young Aburame outstretched his newly freed limb as he patted around the ground searching for the simple slip of paper that now littered the surrounding cold floor. He had managed to immobilize the flailing arms of his captive, and thus stopped the abuse the kunai had been inflicting him along the side of his chest, by pinning down both of the limbs with hundreds if not thousands of his little living weapons.

Finally grasping the scrawled on piece of parchment the Konoha shinobi decided to end it then and there, as he grew weary from the other man's struggles. Fisting the crushed paper in his hand he quickly lifted it high as he swung his arm around and slapped it harshly down on the Kazekage's covered stomach. In the split second that he had left, Shino thrust his exposed hand between his ribs and the back of the shinobi with ebony rimmed eyes; using the youngest Sabaku's body as a human shield from the explosion.

Having only used one tag the explosion was rather small, especially when it was compared to the large detonation that had just gone off in one of the newly allotted forbidden zones. Still it had enough power in it to cause the sufficient amount of damage that the shinobi from Konohagakure wished for.

No sooner had his vulnerable limb become shielded, than the explosive went off. Instantly Gaara's restrained movements stilled as the spark of life left his dilated eyes, to be replaced with meaty chunks of crimson.

Parts of the red head's stomach, liver and intestines rained down from the sky tainting everything that it touched with death.

Allowing his hand that still held the wire to fall lax, Shino remained still in a pool of their combined blood and lumps of the corpse's still warm flesh. Shifting ever so slightly he pushed the deceased Kazekage's body off of him and threw the dripping wire on top of the corpse's collapsing spine, with a sickening snap.

Leaning over onto his side Shino prized open Gaara's clenched fist so as to remove the sharp kunai knife that he seemed to have held onto for dear life. He then crouched down and gathered the few remaining rectangular pieces of paper that had been dispersed across the floor in the small enclosed area. The blade would be a useful addition to his small and dwindling arsenal.

Deciding that he had wasted enough time with the demented beast the Aburame heir stood tall and swiped away a few chunks of the burnt flesh that now clung to his stained and tattered clothing. He had no leads as to where the remaining participants of this game were, but he had no doubt in his mind that he would find and kill them. It was only a matter of time.

Having already scouted the majority of the South end of the small island the bug master decided that his best bet at finding his last two opponents, well it had been two the last time he had received the soft paper crane. For all he knew his fellow rookie nine nin's could have done the sensible thing and topped themselves; in which case he should be hearing from the Akatsuki within the next hour or so.

Anyway he had best check to be on the safe side, it couldn't hurt to look after all.

And so Aburame Shino strode forward as he headed to the Northern area of the island, still dripping in the late Kazekage's blood.

OOO

He couldn't aid her.

But he couldn't leave her here to suffer the consequences.

How could she not sense it? She had taken her dose of chakra pills; he had seen her do so.

Itachi sat still, still holding his precious cherry blossom in his muscular arms bound in black cloth. He had felt the approaching chakra now for some time. It seemed to be aimlessly wondering towards their general direction, almost head on with were the Inu nin had stationed himself.

Leaning over and kissing the head of his snoozing love he gently shook her to awake her to the danger. When the other piece of this twisted game arrived the sharingan wielder would have no choice but to leave his beloved kunoichi behind and hope that her gentle conscious and loving nature would not stop her from defending herself, even if it meant that she had to slaughter someone that she had previously considered a friend. But friends in this instance would be few and far between. Itachi even wondered slightly whether or not he could truly trust the Inuzuka heir to protect what was so rightfully his.

But he had no option but to trust the younger shinobi, for if Pein were to find out that he had in fact defended Sakura from a fellow contender, she would be viscously murdered in the most horrific of ways. The Uchiha let pass an uncharacteristic grimace and shudder at the mere thought of the beautiful medic nin's body twisted at the most ungodly of shapes on a harsh concrete floor whilst here wide unseeing eyes would be staring up him.

Soon though, soon they could be together without the fear of being torn apart or hunted down by anyone.

Coming out his minds musings on possible nightmares, Itachi noticed that he had finally managed to rouse the pink haired kunoichi from her silent slumber. Gentle slanting his thin lips against her plump ones he pulled back slightly looked her straight in the eye as he whispered, somewhat huskily "I must leave now my love, please I beg you do not allow yourself to come to harm. Even if you must harm those you once held dear"

Slowly the sharingan wielders form began to disperse as he gradually became a murder of crows. Placing one last kiss on to her soft lips he finally left her with the only thing that he could do to help her. He warned her "He comes dearest, please fight for your life and do not leave me" and silent his final words floated around her head "I love you"

Hand clutching her heart Sakura desperately tried to register what had just happened as she processed each word that Itachi had left her with. Quickly concluding that herself and Kiba were in danger she shot up from her sitting position on the cold floor and dashed towards were she could sense his depleted chakra signature.

"Kiba-san" she called out, but it was too late.

She heard his cry of pain.

This was it.

OOO

3 shinobi remaining

* * *

AN: Well there you have it I hope you enjoyed more than I did. I really dislike this chapter for some reason but hay hoe it's done now anyway so I just hope that the rest of you like it. I may be a bit slow on my next up date as I have three coursework deadlines and an interview project to get done soon so just a word of warning, although I will do my best to get it out to you all as soon as possible. Anyway the end is within sight can't you just feel the finality in the air. I hope that I don't disappoint you all with the ending to this story but like I've said it's all planned out now so all I have left to do is write it. Again I just want to thank everyone that has taken the time to review my stories as I love to read all of the comments that you guys have, and if you have any comments that may help me to improve my story then I shall try to appease you as best as I can. After all this story is meant for the enjoyment of all of you guys. Also I have a new storyline brewing up in my head that just needs a few of the kinks to be worked out, so once this story has finished you can all have that to look forward to. Although the new story will be an AU I hope that you will all like it as much as you have my other stories as I have yet to write an AU story. Fingers crossed it goes as well as my other two fan fictions. So again I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review as reviews spur me on to write more so review please. Review.

Until the next chapter

XThorn

P.S. As usual this chapter has not been BETA'ed in any shape or form other than my spell checker so if there is any spelling or grammatical errors please forgive them, please and thankyou.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Yes I know, the horror of it all still haunts me to this day; I do not nor shall I ever own Naruto. Although if I'm really good Santa said that he'd give me shares next year. I jest of course...or do I?

AN: Hey guys I'm back. Yes several of my deadlines have recently been met and so I have had more spare time to write this up for you. Although I must confess that I still have several more deadlines coming up so it might be a few more weeks before I write anything else, but I will try my best to update for you guys but my coursework does have to take priority over my writing and as much as it pains me to admit this, that is just the way the cookie crumbles. Anyway onto happier news, this is the penultimate chapter as there is only one more to go, oh I'm getting so excited about it all, and I hope that you are too. Everything to round off this story has been planned and all that needs to be done is to write up my final two chapters and now here for your pleasure is the first of those two chapters, the beginning of the end if you will. As always I want to thank those of you that have alerted, favourite storied, favourite authored and reviewed this and my other story, you spur me on to write more for you guys. So anyway please continue to review as I absolutely love to read all of your comments. Now without further ado here is chapter thirteen, enjoy and review. Review.

* * *

Chapter 13

Just a bit more.

I won't be the medic that needs protected. I will give my life and fight for my friend.

Nearly there Kiba.

Sakura ran for all she was worth. She could see the streams of light filtering through the gaps coursed by the bushes thick leaves, just up ahead. Where she had heard the Inuzuka's cry of pain was now silent for a few more seconds and a deep anxiety set in within her stomach. But she didn't know if she was too late or not as the area up ahead was just blocked from her view by those damn bushes.

With one final hard push onto the hard ground the young Haruno breached the wall created by the dense plants. Landing into a feral crouch, poised for any kind attack, the pink haired medic did a quick sweep of the area before her. A small stagnant pond sat perfectly in the middle of the large crescent created by a tight circle of large trees with thick trunks. Slimy chunks of algae coated the walls and surface of the water tinting the once transparent water, murky green. A misshapen island was proudly placed in the centre of the water giving a small birth of space for a fight. Only a small shelf of ground rested around the pond and trees; adding to the difficult set by the terrain of an easy fight. However the area was brightly lit by the natural sunlight which beat down harshly on the three Konoha ninja's below.

None of this truly registered within Sakura's mind though as she focused purely on the two other fighting shinobi before her. Both stood on either side of the small uneven island ready to attack. However Kiba was slightly hunched over as he cradled his left hand tightly to his chest, his long sword lay helplessly beside him.

Springing up from her current position and jumping across the relatively small expanse of water, the medic landed gracefully beside the Inuzuka heir. Standing tall she went to grab a hold of the man's wrist only for him to snatch it further into his chest as he spat at her, still without removing his eyes from his attacker "Don't touch me"

Grabbing and pulling at the front of his top Sakura finally managed to lock eyes with her companion as she hissed back at him "Listen here Inuzuka; I don't care what you think about my relationship. That man gave us food and he has a way for the both of us to escape, so I think that should at least tolerate what has happened. And even then if you are so pig headed and stubborn that you can't accept it, you are my friend and will protect you with my life. And I sure as hell am not going to let you stop me from healing whatever the hell has happened to your soding hand. Got that?"

By this point the pink haired girl was nose to nose with the brunette a firm set frown marring her beautiful face. Using a little of her chakra she kept a tab on Kiba's attacker lest they try and take advantage whilst she beat some sense into the shinobi that she was currently shaking violently.

A wavering chuckle escaped him at the sense of familiarity from this show of violence. This was the Sakura that he knew since his early childhood, the tough short tempered woman that would take crap from know one. It was a relief to see that it was still the same old same old when it came to the medic and that just because she was romantically involved with a traitor she hadn't become one herself. Still chuckling lightly he said "Where's the 'san' Sakura-san. I mean I know we get along but I don't think that I like you that much. That and I think that your 'man' wouldn't be best pleased with me if he heard you saying my name so intimately" a playful smirk lit up his tanned face.

A smirk of her own spread across her face as she finally latched onto his wrist and began to inspect it muttering "Baka". Looking beyond the crimson blood still spurting out from the wound Sakura could clearly see what had caused Kiba to cry out in pain just as clearly as she could sense the malicious killing intent wafting off of his attacker; his small and fore finger were missing. The bone sliced cleanly through.

But before the medic could summon forth her healing chakra she felt the shift in the air and dragged herself and her companion down on the dirt of the harsh floor, just missing the deadly arc created by the sharp blade of what turned out to be a plain katana.

Without missing a beat the kunoichi pushed the Inuzuka away from her person and into the filth of the stagnant water, but out of reach from the fresh attack of the steel blade. The woman then arched backwards following through with her legs landing just on the cusp of the island but out of range from the enemy's weapon. It was only now that Sakura took stock of just who she was up against; she was not best pleased by her discovery.

True she was not overly familiar with Aburame Shino but that did not make him any less her friend. They had been classmates back in the early days of the academy, back when everything was oh so much simpler. They had even on one occasion been teammates during a manhunt for a formidable missing nin from Suna who had been causing distress throughout the epicentre of Fire country. Shino and his numerous bugs had been the trackers and she had been the team's captain and medic, effectively deciding all of their fates. But really that all meant nothing now.

The bug master ran forward and plunged with his stolen katana. Sakura dodged to the side swiftly and brought forth a small sampling of her light chakra into the palm of her hand before she slammed it harshly down into the crook of his arm. Transferring the energy into his arm she instantly controlled it and began to tear away at the taut muscles coat in his patchy flesh.

Shino grunted in pain as he felt the searing burn of his torn arm, forcing him to relinquish his sturdy hold on the blades hilt. But he quickly retreated to the opposite side of the island as he clutched his limp arm.

This could prove to be problematic for the young Aburame. Not only had Sakura managed to gain a weapon from him, snatching it up before it even hit the ground, but she clearly had a vast store of chakra built up. Obviously she had been fortunate enough to receive some chakra pills, and this would obviously not bode well for his self preservation. Kiba he could easily deal with, the Inuzuka was too hasty to get into a fight for his own good. The fact that his skills with a weapon wear only subpar, as although he was an excellent shinobi he relied too heavy on his joint jutsus with Akamaru, Shino himself was at least above average with such skills. This put the Aburame at a clear advantage and victory had been within his grasp before the kunoichi had arrived.

Although Haruno Sakura had outrageous strength even when suffering from chakra exhaustion, when she had various wells of the powerful energy stored within her she was not to be messed with unless you wished for a painful death, in these circumstances anyway. Had he known that these two had paired up together he would have approached the situation in a much more subtle fashion, it was too late now though as it was obvious to what his intentions were. Not that his maddening mind could register much other than _kill_.

Pulling out his pair of silver sendom needles he threw one at the sad face of the kunoichi before him. As expected she simple blocked the miniature spike with her newly acquired blade, however it gave him enough time to direct several of his insects behind her and pounce onto her exposed back.

A started cry from across the pond was heard from the wounded shinobi "SAKURA WATCH OUT" as he tried to staunch the flow of blood which still profusely ran down his large hand.

Hearing the call as well as sensing the danger with her chakra Sakura knew exactly what the Aburame heir was up to and so pumping a large amount of chakra into the souls of her feet she pushed of the ground as she charged forwards blade held down low. The bugs followed hot on her heels but that did not matter, she had planned for that; she was after all only second best to Nara Shikamaru when it came to devising top notch strategies.

Only a foot away from her target she swung up high with the elegant katana hitting her mark. With an ear splitting screech the Aburame traitor lost his right arm as it fell with a harsh thud onto the island's ground. Hundreds of insects scuttled out of the newly removed limb, searching for some form of shelter so as to prevent being trodden on. But Sakura didn't stop there.

Not stopping to even blink the medic roughly tackled the Konoha shinobi from around his waist and sent the both of them hurtling into the vile waters below. Were upon the saddened kunoichi summoned her chakra forth once again in a bid to overpower her once friend, and turned him around so that his back was now firmly held against her large chest. The Aburame's insects rendered useless in the water, lest they themselves face a watery grave.

Continuing to use her chakra path ways she ripped the fabric of his hood off and laced her fingers through his matted hair, grabbing a fist full of his brunette locks. Pushing downwards she held her hold firm as she held his struggling form under the surface of the murky water. Letting the blade that she held in her other hand sink to the bottom of the ponds floor she brought her now free hand up and pushed her fingertips lightly against the slowly drowning shinobi's temple.

Straightening her facade and becoming void of emotion temporarily she leant across Shino's hunched back as she whispered "I'm sorry Shino-san. Goodbye". And with that she channelled some destructive medical chakra into the Aburame's head and literally tore his brain to bits until it was liquidated.

Suddenly the struggling shinobi beneath her stopped and remained still, permanently. A diluted red cloud began to billow from around the drenched corpse. But Sakura didn't wish to look at her victim any longer, nor did she want to be tainted by his blood, despite the fact that she had been the one to cause this.

No, it had been Shino's own doing. He had betrayed the trust they all had as colleagues, as friends. She would not linger on his death, yes she would mourn the loss of her friend but the man that she had just killed was not her friend. In her eyes their friend Aburame Shino had died the moment that he had betrayed them. The man that she had just destroyed was nothing more than a traitor.

Pulling herself out of the water she shook herself off much like a dog would to remove as much excess water as possible from her person. Giving up on her futile attempt to dry herself somewhat, she moved away from the bank and towards the man sat on the hard ground led against a thick tree who was pressing a bloodied scrap of cloth that he had torn from his top, onto the space were his missing fingers should have been.

Still dripping wet himself Kiba sent Sakura a sympathetic look once she had sat down by the tree beside him "You know this isn't your fault, right? You did the right thing"

The pink haired medic turned her head limply to the side to give her friend her own saddened smile before whispering in such a quiet voice that he could barely hear her "Yeh I know, but it doesn't make it any easier"

Nodding his head forward he uttered the single word "Yeh"

Several minutes passed in silence as Sakura lent over the small gap of space between them to heal the open skin and to stop the Inuzuka's loss of blood. Considering the state that Shino had been in Kiba was lucky that he had only lost two fingers. Once this was done the shinobi looked into the kunoichi's eyes and asked seriously "Now what?"

Before the woman could reply a familiar ebony crow flew out from the dense expanse of trees on the opposite side of the area and dropped a small object into Sakura's lap as it flew over head and then disappeared right behind them into the darkness.

'I guess it's time' thought the worried pink haired medic.

Sighing she tightly grasped the object that had fallen into her lap as she looked Kiba dead in the eyes in a serious manner and asked "Kiba-san do you wish to go back to Konoha?"

Hesitating slightly at the rather odd question the Inuzuka heir fixed Sakura with a slightly suspicious look as he simply replied "Of course"

Holding out her hand, palm side up, she displayed a small light green spherical object similar to that of her chakra pills. Seeing the bemused look adorning his face Sakura pushed it towards him more insistently, indicating for him to pick it up from her hand.

Rocking her hand from side to side ever so gently when he did not retrieve it from her she continued "Do you trust me?"

Without even considering his response the brunette instantly replied "Hai"

Her voice broke in a whisper "Then take it"

OOO

It had been three days.

Three days since the body of Inuzuka Kiba had been discovered at the Northern gates of Konohagakure.

Or at least what they had thought was just a body.

After Tsunade had had the Inuzuka's body delivered to the morgue at the hospital, a scroll had been found on his person which read almost like a mission report. It bluntly stated what the Akatsuki had done, which explained the large number of her shinobi suddenly going missing, and that they now had her most prized pupil within their grasp. Haruno Sakura had become a traitor.

Until three hours after the body of the brunette had been placed out on a table read for an autopsy that he suddenly, and somewhat groggily, woke up cursing for all he was worth. Once the shock of what had happened passed the boy was instantly rushed to her for both a check up and questioning. The Godaime Hokage had been pleased to see that the only physical problems that the Inuzuka had was his missing small and for finger, and as soon as she realised this the questions went flying.

Kiba explained everything, which all confirmed what had been scrawled down on the scroll; however when it came to her questions on Sakura the boys answers took a sudden shift.

Sakura had not, as it seemed, betrayed them she had merely done what she thought was best. She had said that the pill that she had given to him would allow him to escape the Akatsuki, as her partner, who Kiba was suddenly unaware of, had promised to only deliver it to her once it was just the two of them left, anymore and the plan would not have worked.

The little green pill had frozen his body, heart and all, for 24 hours; giving the illusion of him being dead. As Sakura was a medic, and the Akatsuki did not have one, it was easy for her to bluff and say that she had killed him by using her chakra to jolt and stop his heart. This then meant that his _corpse_ would be delivered back to Konoha along with the scroll to prove that the evil organisation was in fact telling the truth for once.

Apparently though when Kiba had argued with Sakura about her being left behind she had said that she too would be leaving but that she and her partner would have to give it a bit of time before their plan could work. However she had also said that for this plan to work she would never be able to return to her home in Konoha.

And so ever since then Tsunade had done nothing but weep and mourn for all the losses she now had to face. But also for one in particularly.

Haruno Sakura would never be returning, she would never again see her beloved students smiling face.

Konohagakure's cherry blossom was gone.

Forever.

OOO

1shinobi remaining

Winner: Haruno Sakura

* * *

AN: I am so, so, so sorry for the long delay on this but my Microsoft word just wouldn't work and so I was unable to right for about a month, however due a wonderful friend I am back up and running again, although it may be a few weeks before I update again as I have two final deadlines for my coursework coming up before my exams but I'll try and fit some time in here and there to get the next chapter done for you all. I already have it planned out in my head. So yeh the next chapter is going to be the final chapter of this story and it will be an epilogue. But don't worry I've already planned out the first few chapters for a new story which I hope you will all enjoy. I will begin it once this story is finished but it is going to be an AU one and as it will be the first one like that that I have written I hope it will go well. Anyway thanks again for reading and please continue to review as I love. So yeh as always review, review and then review again. Review.

Until the next chapter

XThorn

P.S. Yep you guessed it, this chapter has not been BEAT'ed so please forgive any spelling and grammatical errors that you may find in this chapter as I am prone to making them, please and thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I know that it is the wish of many an otaku to own such a popular manga but unfortunately the closest that any of us will ever get to owning such a kick ass manga is to buy the books. I love books.

AN: Well here we are, the final chapter of 'Akatsuki's Battle Royale' I hope it lives up to all of your expectations. I just want to thank everyone that has story alerted, favourite and reviewed this story and I hope that you have all enjoyed this, my second fan fiction, immensely. To answer Lungs question from a review I would have to say that no I didn't plan on having Kiba return to Konoha from the beginning, to be honest I didn't even know how I would end this story when I began writing it. It's that same for all of my stories, my first, second and the three buzzing around in my head, I have a general plot line but the specifics and the ending are as much a mystery to me as they are to you. I sort of just make it up as I go along, chapter by chapter. Anyway as I mentioned before I currently have three new stories in mind but I have already decided which one that I am going to write up as my third story. It may, however, take me a while to begin it as I am currently rushing to finish my last pieces of course work for sixth form before I leave for university and so I may not begin to write my new story until the end of May, beginning of June. I will apologise for the lateness of this chapter but I have been swamped by the sheer amount of course work and exam preparation for my A levels. Any way thank you all again for sticking with me throughout this story I hope that you all enjoy this final chapter and review to let me know what you think of it. So as always then review, review and review again. Thank you and enjoy. Review.

* * *

Chapter 14 - Prologue

1 year later

Two lone stones stood side by side in the freshly up turned ground.

The rough grey surface stood out stark from the rest of the lushes green grass.

"What a waste of a hot body, yeh"

"Deidara, show some respect"

"What? Leader-sama they won't care what I say. They were pathetic enough to get themselves into this position"

"Awwww Deidara-senpai don't you miss either of them at all?"

A sneer spread itself across the blondes face as he turned and fixed his blue eyes on the orange swirl of a mask "The only thing that I'll miss is the chance to get into that bitch's pants"

Waving a freshly picked sakura blossom into the bomb experts face Tobi said "Sakura-chan only let Itachi-senpai see her panties, you know that Senpai. Remember when Tobi was playing dress up with Sakura-chan's pretty knickers? Sakura-chan shouted at Tobi and Itachi-senpai sent Tobi into that nasty genjutsu"

Slapping the man child across his covered face Deidara "You're so naive baka"

All the while the seemingly heartless shark nin stood next to his friends grave. Not a single emotion passed over his face as he looked over at the pair of grave stones protruding from the dirt and read over the jagged engravings for what seemed like the hundredth time.

The first read:

_Here lies_

_Haruno Sakura _

_A proud and strong kunoichi _

And to the right the second stone held similar words:

_Here lies_

_Uchiha Itachi_

_A proud and strong shinobi_

_He found happiness_

At this a small smile graced the blue mans lips, exposing the tips of his razor sharp teeth. That final line had been an extra little touch of his own devising. His friend had had so much pain and misery in his life that he felt obliged to let the world know that the feared Uchiha had been in happy and in love. Even if it did mean that he was constantly being chastised for it by the other members of the Akatsuki.

Kisame was brought out of his musings by the harrowing voice of his leader "They were foolish enough to allow emotions to over ride rational thought and as a result they died protecting each other in battle. As pitiful as their defeat was they were however, valued members of this organisation and the loss of their skills will be a severe blow to us all"

Turning away from the graves Pein was closely followed by Konan and Zetsu with the other members trailing along behind him. Addressing Zetsu without even the courtesy of looking at him, Pein began to give out instructions "Zetsu-san you have two weeks to compile a list of suitable shinobi for our organisation including their skills and weaknesses. Your mission starts now"

And without further instruction or hesitation the plant like ninja became one with the earth and vanished from view.

The pierced face of the leader then turned on his childhood friend as he politely began to order her onto her own mission "Konan-san, you are to find a new suitable location for Akatsuki to host its new initiation trails for the shinobi that Zetsu-san is investigating. You too begin now and have a fortnight in which to achieve this"

The blue haired kunoichi stopped following Pein and instead gave a slight bow of her head before her flesh began to peel away in sheets of origami paper; quickly and softly carried off by the brisk winds.

Disappearing into the tree line the orange haired shinobi gave leave to the rest of his members as they too began to leave in their own unique way from the informal burial of their former cohorts. Not a single tear was shed.

When Kisame was the last to remain within the vicinity he turned his head and gave the tombstones one more final look and he wished them both luck and sent them a silent prayer, before he too left the area to carry on with his own life.

Not that he voiced the prayer out loud of course. He was Hoshigaki Kisame after all.

One of the legendary seven ninja swordsmen of the mist.

Deadly shinobi of the Akatsuki.

And he certainly did not have any sentimental ties or friends.

OOO

Three short hours passed before there appeared to be any movement in that lone field.

The earth around the first grave shook gently, before it became a fierce tremor.

Suddenly a pale and feminine hand shot out from the dirt as it began to clutch desperately at the mud of the grave. The offending appendage was shortly joined by a second as both limbs began to work in unison trying to hall the body below from its cocoon of earth.

A minute later and a pink head of hair breached the surface as the kunoichi, whom said hair belonged to, desperately took in a lungful of air. The sweet nectar of oxygen began to remove the burning sensation from deep within her chest.

Pulling the remainder of herself out from her unwanted grave she led down as her heaving chest began to slowly calm down and her rapidly beating heart began to regulate into a soothing rythm.

Rolling onto her side and propping her head up with the palm of her hand, the medic nin waited for several more minutes; all the while staring intently at the grave beside her.

Her wait was not in vain as soon after her own escape a more masculine hand plunged up into the air trying to get a strong grasp on something to pull him up. This in the end turned out to be Sakura's own hand as she grew restless and bored of waiting around further. And so using her chakra enhanced strength, the young Haruno gave a one almighty tug and pulled her love up from his own grave.

Not even waiting for the Uchiha to catch his breath she stuck him with a hard glare as she hissed out "I thought you told that stupid shark friend of yours not to burry us so deep"

Standing up tall as his wheezing began to stop Itachi replied "I did instruct him not to burry us quiet so deep, however I believe that this was in some way his own final revenge after what you did to his Samehada"

Wiping some of the excess dirt from her person, the pink haired kunoichi ideally commented "All I did was scuff him up a little. I mean honestly that baka just can't take a beating"

She then narrowed her eyes as she fixed the sharingan wielder with a suspicious glare "You said that you would take the pill right after me once we had finished that battle, yet you took several minutes longer then me to surface. What held you up?"

Heaving a deep sigh Itachi began to explain the events that happened once his beloved had fallen into her fake _death_ "Once the medication had taken a hold of your body Kisame appeared just before I took my own dosage and so we exchanged goodbyes before I too followed you into weightless world of death"

At this a smile lit up the grubby face of the beautiful woman as she stepped forward and embraced her secret fiancé "I knew there was a soft and loving side to you"

Placing a gentle kiss onto the crown of her head as he revelled in this short moment of intimacy the Uchiha calmly said "You would not love me if I did not"

Pulling away but clutching his hand at her side Sakura's eyes shone in hope "Yeh that's true"

After perfecting the blemishes on their graves caused by their arising, so as to make it appear undisturbed, Itachi led Sakura by the hand away from the world of the shinobi; and into a secretive life as a civilian were they could both be happy together without fear of being hunted down and captured.

Raising her hand up to his lips the Uchiha lightly kissed her knuckles as he murmured "Come my love, let us leave this world and start our own"

And so under the grey and stormy sky the shinobi lives of Uchiha Itachi and Haruno Sakura ended.

But the happy lives of a carefree couple in love were just beginning.

* * *

AN: Well there it is I hope you all enjoyed it. I wanted there to be a little bit of happiness in there some were after all the depression that I put you through whilst I killed of the majority of the stories characters. I tried to make it into something unexpected so I hope that I at least managed a nice little plot twist there. Sorry that this chapters a little shorter than usual but I didn't want to put in random unnecessary parts just to beef up the chapter to match all the others, as I think that that would just ruin this chapter and already waffle on a lot as it is. I did kind of like this chapter actually so I hope the rest of you did to. Like I said before it may be a little while before I start my new story but I'll try and get it started as soon as I can but what with my final exams coming up I would be surprised if I managed to get it done within a month. I will admit that I'm a little sad to end this story but everything must come to an end at some point. Thanks again for everyone that supported me throughout this story as you all drove me on to finish it, please continue to review my work as this makes me extremely happy. So yeh as always please review, review and review again and I shall begin writing again for you all as soon as possible. So review.

Until the next time

XThorn

P.S. Yeh sorry again but I haven't had this chapter BETA'ed so please forgive any spelling and grammatical errors. Please and thank you.


End file.
